Not So Alone
by Kaegi
Summary: After a long silence Albus decided to finally speak, "Sir, I don't quite understand why I'm needed."  The minister looked up at him, his eyes filled with unease. "Albus, we need you to bring her back."
1. Prologue

**This story has been begging me to write it for about a month now. I don't really know how the idea come to me but it did so here we go. **

**Disclaimer: No, I do now own the characters. Unfortunately the beautiful Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling (lucky girl).**

* * *

><p>Albus Potter stared at the clock, his heart beating abnormally fast. The minute hand seemed to barely inch forward another millimeter as he eyed it with extreme anxiety.<p>

"He's ready to see you now." The secretary said from her desk barley lifting her eyes.

Standing up Albus took another look at the clock, 1:15 on the dot. Slowly he walked into the large room. A desk sat in the middle stacked with files and papers, several large book shelves lined the walls, all of them filled. The room seemed somewhat dark but not so much to seem depressing.

The Minister or Magic, Pius Thicknesse, sitting at his desk, gestured towards the seat in front of him, Albus quickly sat down.

"You don't know why you're here do you?" Thicknesse started.

"No sir."

Grabbing one of the pieces of paper on his desk the minister quickly scanned it.

"Your OWL and NEWT marks are quite outstanding."

"Thank you sir." Albus replied. He knew he had done well. Like his cousin, Rose, Albus had worked hard with his studies. According to most of his family members and several professors he had natural talent supposedly from his father, to whom he was often compared. It didn't bother Albus that people considered him so much like his father, after all he was a great man, what bothered him was that he was somehow expected to do something oh so grand with his life.

"What were you planning on doing with your future, an Auror like your father perhaps?" Being quite used to this question by now Albus replied like he normally did.

"I'm not quite sure sir, I've only just graduated and I was planning on taking a year off to think about it"

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you" Thicknesse said with a sigh. "But that won't be happening"

"Why not?" Albus replied suddenly very confused.

"I've a job for you"

"With all due respect sir, how could I possibly help you? I've merely just graduated, I've no training, and I'm only eighteen. "

"Yes, that may be true, but according to most people I've talked to that know you personally you have natural talent. Several others had been nominated for this job, but I believe you're our best option."

Quickly looking back at the papers that hadn't yet left his hands Thicknesse let out a quick sigh. Looking back at Albus he began.

"Sixteen years ago today Maria and Isaac Belifort were killed, by death eaters"

This didn't come to much as a surprise to Albus, lately followers of you-know-who had been rising up quite often, trying to 'bring back the Dark Lord' or whatever they had been claiming the ability to do.

The thought left albus as the Minister began talking again. "The Belifort family, though purebloods, never supported Lord Voldemort or any of his followers. They often spoke out against him and for that were punished. No one knows who did it, but we do know when and why. Before his death, Voldemort had instructed all of his followers to go out after all of those who had stood against him and not joined him. Even after your father defeated him, select followers still carried out his plan."

"What was this plan sir?" Albus said inching towards the end of his chair.

Letting out another sigh he began. "More than one pureblood family had refused to cooperate with the death eaters. The dark lord hated spilling unnecessary blood, so he would kill those unfaithful to him, take their children, raise them, and create an all new generation of followers."

There was a sort pause as Albus took it all in.

"Maria and Isaac had a daughter." Thickanesse said ending the silence. "She was one year old at the time. After her parents were killed she, like so many others, was kidnapped. But whoever had been put in charge of this family hadn't known what they were doing, and something went wrong. We're not sure how it happened but dark magic had been used and the child had been drained of all magical power. Fortunately the wizard was killed on spot. Someone found the child and she was brought to the ministry. We knew it would be better to let her grow up without magic, so we altered the memories of muggle a family that wasn't able to have children of their own, making them think she was their daughter. She's seventeen now; and somehow has been showing disperse acts of magical power. The reason for this, like so many other things in her story, is unknown."

After a long silence Albus decided to finally speak, "Sir, I don't quite understand why I'm needed."

The minister looked up at him, his eyes filled with unease. "Albus, we need you to bring her back."

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the prologue, I hope you enjoyed! constructive criticism is welcome, no hate mail please. I'll try to put up a new chapter as often as I can, I sort of know where this is going but not really so i'm just going with the flow. Have an amazing day!<strong>


	2. Fly Away

**Wow! A new chapter! And so quick! Over the 4 day weekend I had 3 options, study (eww), work on my english project (as if), or write another chapter. Seeing as my non existent social life wouldn't add to the mix, option C seemed like a the more suitable thing to do... **

**Well, that being said enjoy! **

**And no, I don't own Harry Potter. (still wish i did though)**

* * *

><p>Raine lifted her eyes from the old tattered book in her hands as she heard drunken laughter coming from downstairs. Looking to her right she brought her hand down to gently stroked her dog's messy brown curls.<p>

Even through the closed door the smell of smoke and alcohol still drifted into her room from the adults downstairs. Then again, when couldn't she smell it?

"I'll be back." She said to the small plush toy sized dog that barely moved as the lifted herself up.

Grabbing her book she slid out the window and climbed up the makeshift ladder lining the side of the house. Once on the roof she sat down, the autumn breeze stroked against her bare arms. Shivering she grabbed her knees and attempted to keep warm.

She stared out into the park that bordered their backyard and sighed, looking up into the sky she could see bats circling above the small playground. Slowly Raine let her mind wonder what it would be like to just fly way, leave it all, not feel so alone.

She couldn't remember how her life had ended up how it is now, in her younger years they used to be happy. _Happy _she laughed thinking to herself; _I haven't felt like that for a long time._

Even outside on the roof she could somewhat still hear the shrieks from the adults in the house. Looking over her shoulder to what used to be a front yard she saw six or seven cars parked over the dying lawn. Old chairs, crushed beer bottles, and cigarette boxes lined the ground both inside and outside of the house. _It's not like they care how the house looks anyway, for the hour they're sober everyday all they do is try to cure their never ending hangovers. _

Once again opening her almost forgotten book she continued reading.

Several hours later her parents and their friends had seemed to calm down a little, _probably all passed out. _Raine though as she stood up and climbed back into her window. Throwing her book on the bed next to her still sleeping dog, she grabbed her pajamas and walked to the bathroom. Thankfully it was right next to her room, she didn't really want to have to deal with going downstairs right now; she didn't really want to have to deal with going down ever.

Taking off her clothes she stepped into the warm water. Letting it run over her seemed to make the stress go away, well as much as the stress could leave someone in her position. Rubbing shampoo through her locks of long brown hair she looked down at her legs, like usual they were all bruised. She thought back to every beating her drunken father had given her, all the things he had blamed these senseless thrashings on; didn't do her chores, back talked, refused to show him the respect he deserved, the continuous excuse of a list went on.

_It's not like it matters_ she thought to herself, "I'm just Raine" she said out loud, "who cares about me?"

* * *

><p><em>So that's Raine Belifort.<em> Albus thought to himself looking at the girl he was supposed to 'bring back' as Thickanesse had put it. Of course before that he had to confirm that she did, in fact, possess some sort of magic ability. And that, was the reason he was sitting, in a park, with his father's invisibility cloak, at one in the morning.

Yawning, he once again brought his attention to the girl. She was sitting on the roof of a rather run down house, looking like she was in a trance. Suddenly she was looking straight at him well not at him, seeing as he was invisible, but in his direction. Her hazel eyes scanned the park that he had been standing in. though he was far from her he could almost see the desolation in the girls eyes.

When she got up and went inside Albus took it as an opportunity to get closer. Walking up to the house he could hear people laughing, and it wasn't very hard to tell that they were far past drunk. As he walked closer to the house he could see what a sorry shape it was really in. Most of the roof tiles were cracked or falling off, the windows almost all had been shattered but not enough to completely fall apart, lots of bits of the siding that lined the old house was sprawled across the wreck of a yard, and he doubted the lawn had been cut for several months now. It was a horrible place.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the shower Raine grabbed her towel. She quickly dried herself and put on her pajamas. Walking slowly to her room, she still heard people downstairs.<p>

"Raine!" a man slurred through his drunkenness behind her.

"Yes dad." She said turning around.

"Wha were ya doin'" he said as he swayed back and forth.

"Shower."

"Why were ya showerin'? I tol you ta stay in yar room!" he said as he slapped her across the cheek, knocking her down.

Standing up Raine stroked the drop of blood out of the corner of her mouth.

"Go ta bed!" Her father yelled as he walked down the creaking stairs.

Once off the floor she slowly walked into her room, stopping to look in the mirror she saw where her father had hit her, it was already beginning to swell. Grabbing an old shirt she dabbed away the blood.

* * *

><p>Sitting outside her open window Albus looked into the room. Old clothes and trash were sprawled over the floor; her small unmade bed looked like it hadn't been washed in months, a ratty dog sleeping on it. As far as he could tell the only normal looking things in the room were a few books and an old brush.<p>

Then he could hear voices.

"Wha were ya doin'" a highly drunken man said.

"Shower." He guessed it was Raine who had replied.

"Why were ya showering? I tol ya ta stay in yar room!" the man shouted before Albus heard a loud smack.

"Go ta bed!" He heard the man yell.

The door opened and he saw Raine come into the room, he could see a bruise forming on her bleeding cheek. She dabbed it with a cloth before turning out the dim light. Going to the window she quickly closed it, and lay down in her bed.

Albus barely knew anything about her but he already knew he felt sorry for her; no one should be in the mess she was sucked into. He was going to get her out of there; he was going to save her.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! (i really need to tone down the enthusiasm) I was debating weather or not to leave the dog in but, after long dreadful hours of heated debate with myself, I decided to leave him (yes him) in. Truth be told he's based on my dog. Who, I did in fact turn to when i got my first review and said "Jess! I got a review" as i did a little dance. Now that that story you really did need to hear is over, i bid you adieu! <strong>

**And a big thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or added the story to your favorites. I love you all! Okay, I've go things to do, food to eat, more chapters to write, so bye... i guess... **


	3. Your Perseus

**It seems my boredom is benefiting you readers so here you go, next chapter time! Enjoy! **

**Harry Potter still doesn't belong to me, only Raine, Jesse, and this story line. **

* * *

><p>Walking down the halls of a muggle high school was something Albus Potter never thought he'd ever be doing. Apparently he was wrong.<p>

He could feel the eyes of several female students following him as he made his way to his first class. In his Hogwarts years he had been rated as 'hot' by most of the female population, not that he was cocky about it.

According to the ministry going to school was part of keeping an eye on Raine. Albus had though he had left it all behind when he graduated Hogwarts, but today was apparently his day to be wrong.

Looking down, once again, at the small piece of paper in his hand Albus reread the class number. _104 where's class 104. _He thought to himself as he made his way down the crowded hallway.

Finally reaching his destination Albus walked through the door. The bell rang as he walked in and all eyes fell on him.

"You must be the new student." The teacher said as she looked up at him.

"Yes ma'am" he replied nodding his head.

"Well take a seat" she said turning back to her computer.

Albus instantly searched the room for his main target, Raine. He saw her, in the corner, alone. Walking over, he took the seat next to her.

"I'm Albus" he said once he put his bag down.

No answer.

"So, math class. I've never personally appreciated this subject." He said starting up the small talk.

Still, no answer.

_This is going to be harder that I planned_. Albus thought to himself as he let out a small sigh, turning his attention to the teacher as she started talking.

Albus didn't pay attention to class at all. Instead he was very interested by this 'projector' thing that the teacher was using. To him It looked like someone had shined a multicolored lumos spell onto the wall, it was amazing.

But sooner that he knew it the bell rang, marking the end of his first class. Packing up his stuff he once again turned to Raine.

"Well, see you I guess." He said as she darted out of the class. _Not to friendly. _He thought to himself.

The next two classes passed the same, trying to start a conversation with a certain brunette, and being rejected completely. Albus began wondering if she thought it was weird that they were in every class together, he knew that it's because that's how the ministry had arranged it. But it might seem a bit stalker like for some random kid you don't even know to be trying to spark up conversations with you in all of your classes.

Shrugging it off, he made his way to lunch. The cafeteria was large, crowded, and smelled of dirty socks. Looking around Albus saw Raine, once again sitting alone, in a corner table. _I might seem like a stalker, but it's my job. She'll be thanking me someday… hopefully. _He thought making his way to the corner table.

"Hey" he said sitting down

Once again she ignored him, like he expected.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" she eventually said turning to him.

_Well if you must know I'm interrogating you to see if you do or don't posses magical powers, if you do I'm supposed to take you back to the wizarding world where you'll be taught to control said power, this way you won't kill yourself. _He said in his head, thinking it wouldn't really be a good thing to say out loud.

"No one was sitting with you" he started realizing it was the better to answer her question this way. "So I decided I might as well join you, seeing as I don't know anyone."

"Ever thought that maybe there's a reason no one wants to sit with me." She said as she got up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>For the second night in a row Albus was once again sitting at Raine's windowsill, invisible, watching her. He began to hope that some sign of magic would show soon so that he could just get her out of there already. Sadly for him, that hadn't happened yet.<p>

So, there he was watching her. She was currently reading a book curled up on her bed. The house seemed quieter today; her parents most likely weren't there. Albus looked down at the old broom he was sitting on; it was his dad's old Nimbus Two Thousand. He ran his fingers over the smooth wood before turning back to Raine.

She put her book down and turned to the dog sleeping next to her, as she began to stroke him he woke up. He turned to her hand and began nipping at it playfully. She sat up and crossed her legs, the dog too got up. She grabbed a ratty stuffed animal off the bed and started shaking it back and forth as her pet attempted to yank it out of her hands.

Then she smiled, it was the first time Albus had seen her with a happy expression on her face. She looked like she was in her own world, _that little rat apparently brings her out of her little shell. _He thought as he too began to smile.

A small chuckle escaped his lips and the dog immediately turned to the opened window that Albus had been sitting next to. Quickly covering his mouth with his hands, Albus slowly backed away from the window. Invisibility cloak yes, silencing charm not quite.

The dog trotted to the side of the bed and up to the window putting his paws on the short ledge.

"What is it Jess?" Raine said as she crawled over to his side.

For several moments both girl and dog stared out the window, the cool autumn breeze gently brushing both of their faces.

Sighing Raine looked up at the stars. "There's Andromeda." She said pointing up.

Albus looked up, not knowing any constellations he failed to find the spot she was gesturing to.

"She was supposedly the princess of Ethiopia, so beautiful that her mother boasted, calling her more beautiful that even the sea nymphs. Feeling jealous the nymphs went to their master, Neptune king of the seas, to get revenge. So he sent a sea monster to destroy the city, the only way to save the people was the sacrifice Andromeda. So they bound her to the rocks and the monster came, when it almost had her, the hero, Perseus, flying on a Pegasus, pulled out the severed head of Medusa. When the sea monster looked at it, he instantly turned to stone."

Letting out a second sigh Raine lay down on her bed. The dog turned from the sill to lick her face, laughing she gently pushed him off.

"Bed time." She said closing the window.

Albus stared up into the night sky thinking about what Raine had said. _Don't worry Raine_ he thought _I'll save you, I'll be your Perseus._

* * *

><p><strong>Aww… fluffy, fluffy, fluffy! (Makes me want to barf, I can't believe my fingers actually typed that) I'm sorry. This chapter was started at 3 am when I couldn't sleep, in the beginning I didn't really like it but as I molded it into what it is now I began to appreciate it more. See doggy is a necessary character! (not really but just nod with me) for the second part I literally stared at my computer for half an hour not knowing what to write, that's why it's so random… but like I said, I kind of like it. Yes, I did take a lot of time to find what constellation to use, I'm not even sure that they can see Andromeda that time of year but I think you can (and it's the thought that counts). I also thought her story sort of in a way had to do with Raine, you know Perseus coming out of nowhere to save her? Anyway, hope you liked it. I'm really excited to write the next chapter! <strong>

**Amazing things I learned when writing this chapter:**

**The story of Andromeda**

**-That word automatically capitalizes Hogwarts**

**-How hard it is to spell ma'am at 3 in the morning**

**- Wizarding is apparently not a word, but I used it anyway **

**-And every time I try to write chapter I for some reason write chapert (sneaky little T's) **


	4. Confirmations

**Here we go again... another chapter due to my boring life. **

**Amazingly enough the fact that I don't own Harry Potter still hasn't changed, imagine that! **

* * *

><p>One week later there Albus Potter was, squirming through a crowd of people in the middle of a carnival.<p>

The past week had gone like the first two days, being completely ignored by Raine by day and watching her parents' tyrant actions over her by night. So far no progress had been made in confirming the ministry's suspicions but it was only the first week.

Spotting Raine at some sort of stand he walked up to her.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here!" He said smiling.

"Just my job" she replied.

"What? No vile remarks this time."

Again she answered, "No, that's only when I feel like making a bad impression on people."

"You? Bad impression? Never!" Albus said sarcastically

"So you work here uh?" he said looking at the booth filled with small children trying to shoot down cans.

"Yep, well it pays the bills." She said turning around to grab a little boy his prize.

_Must be a muggle expression_ Albus thought to himself.

"So, when do you get off?"

She gave him a weird look.

"Not like that!" he said "I just thought I needed a professional tour guide."

"Why? It's not like you've never been to a carnival before."

"Yeah, of course I've been to carnivals, just not this one." He quickly lied. Sure he'd been to the QuidditchWorld Cup once; his uncle Ron practically dragged him and his family there. Some of the members of the Chudly Cannons had been playing, and everyone knows how uncle Ron is about them. This didn't seem much different, besides the magic of course.

"So, show me around?" Albus asked hopefully. He was going to become friends with her if wizard god himself had to come down to earth and spike her with an Imperius curse.

"I don't know…" she said "I have to-"

"Oh come on Raine!" One of her coworkers said. "You never have any fun; I'll even cover for you." She said with a wink.

"Yeah Raine! Come on." Albus said.

"Fine!" she said giving in, "I'll be done in half an hour."

"Half an hour it is!" He cried over his shoulder as he walked away.

_Operation bring Raine Belifort back, faze one: acquaintanceship, complete!_ Albus laughed to himself, feeling rather happy with his skills in the art of persuasion, as he walked to a concession stand. His stomach grumbled as he looked at the hotdogs. He had had them once before with his aunt Mione had taken Rose and him to muggle London. Ever since then, he had loved hotdogs. Ordering one he found a place to sit and eat, he still had half an hour, what was the rush.

* * *

><p><em>What a weird guy.<em> Raine thought as she saw Albus walk away. _Great! In half an hour I have to show around some kid I barely know who just so happened to be in all of my classes, just so happened to be at the carnival right when my shift was and just so happened to walk right by our stand._

_You never know, it could be fun._ She thought to herself

_No it couldn't!_ She said quickly changing her mind

_You just don't want to admit that you're happy that someone is finally talking to you!_ The voice in the back of her head said again.

_No I'm not!_

_Yes, you are._ These arguments with herself weren't really helping her concentrate on working.

_I don't have time for this! _She screamed in her head as she passed another little boy a plastic pistol.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, low and behold there was Albus walking up to the small booth.<p>

"So, should we get going?" He said as Raine grabbed her coat.

"Yeah, I guess." She said hopping over the counter "bye Jackie!" she called over her shoulder as they walked away.

"Nice uniform." Albus said as he laughed.

"Oh thanks, it's my favorite!" she said dripping with sarcasm as she looked down at the rainbow skirt and neon green leggings.

He laughed, "Wow you do have a personality."

"Only out of school." She said matter-of-factly.

"Fair enough. So, where too!"

"Well, we could go to the arcade, or the haunted house or-"

"Haunted house, no. arcade, sounds good to me!" Albus said cutting her off.

"Wow! How very manly of you!" she said once again as sarcastic as you can get.

"That's me, Albus the manly man."

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a weird name?"

"Every day!" He lied, in the wizarding world everyone knew who he was named after, though here if you shouted, 'Oh no! Albus Dumbledore is dead! Severus Snape Avaded him off the astronomy tower!' people would most likely give you weird looks.

"So, you're Raine, right." Albus said to break the awkward silence.

"Last time I checked."

Albus laughed at this _wow, she's really different out of school. _

"Here we are." She remarked as they reached their destination.

"Bet I could beat you in Street Fighter!" she said half running over to the token counter.

"You wish!" he yelled after her, luckily for him he had actually played quite a few arched games in the past.

* * *

><p>"Well that was fun." Albus said as they exited the arcade.<p>

"Yeah, seeing you get completely beat in everything we did was quite fun."

"Ha-ha, very funny Mrs. Maturity."

"Hey! Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" she said pointing at what looked like, to Albus at least, a large metal death trap.

"Okay?" he said as she began walking towards it.

Handing the man their money he strapped them in.

It started up and Albus began to feel sick.

"You okay?" Raine asked as she saw Albus' pain stricken face.

"I've never really been on a Ferris wheel." He said not feeling like he need to lie about this one.

"Seriously? Well, don't worry about it, it's completely safe."

"Yeah, sure." Was his nervous reply.

Several minutes passed and Albus began feeling better.

"You're right, it's not that bad." He said with a smile

"See? Nothing to worry about."

"So what exactly do you do up here?"

"Well… I don't know, you just, talk?" she said in a puzzled voice.

"Talk away then." He answered with an up-beat tone.

"Ugh, well what about?"

"Um… I don't know?"

"I have an idea, where did you move here from."

"Oh, London." He replied seeing as it was the only muggle place he knew of.

"London, and you've never been on a Ferris wheel?"

"No, I guess not." He replied before a long silence

"So what about you?" he said, trying to stop the awkwardness.

"What about me?"

"I don't know tell me something, something no one else knows about you."

"Well, lots of options there." She said turning to look the opposite direction.

"Why's that?"

"In case you haven't noticed I don't really have a lot of friends."

"Yeah, I kind of caught that. Why not?"

"Ah, you know" she started turning back to him, "New kid comes, I say 'hey, you never know we could be friends' so I talk to them, hang out a little bit, then they hear everything the other people say about me and there I am again, friendless."

"Is that why you wouldn't talk to me when we first meet?" He asked.

"Yeah, after getting rejected so much you just kind of give up."

"What could people possibly say about you that would make everyone stop being friends with you?"

"Oh, you know… stuff."

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't know stuff"

"It's just stuff happened…"

"What kind of stuff?"

She sighed. "I don't know, just weird things happen around me sometimes. Like in eighth grade, this kid, Mark Havies, was making fun of the way I dressed. I got really mad at him, so I stood up and started defending myself. Next thing I know he was running down the hall with bright pink hair screaming something about how much of a freak I was."

"Wow, that is weird." He said trying to sound shocked.

"Yeah, I still don't know how it happened, it was odd. But because of things like that no one really wants to have anything to do with me."

"Well I feel sorry for them; they missed out on being friends with one great person."

Her lips curled to a small smile.

With that Albus had confirmed two things: First, that Raine Belifort was, in fact, a witch. And second, that he could finally get her out of there.

**I'm not going to be like one of those people will say "25 reviews or no more story!" cuz I personally find that unfair, I write because is want to, not because people review. But saying that thought I won't revolve my life around your reviews, they are still very much welcomed, and about the reviews, please state your HONEST opinion I can take a little criticism, truth be told I have a few questions so please critic: first off, do you think I'm moving too fast? I hate those stories that don't have any detail and just zip off. Second, how's my witting this is after all my first fanfic so I just wanted to know what you guys think. And last, are you finding a lot of grammar mistakes? I hate making mistakes but I'm only human. Well if you could just let me know. You don't have to but it would be greatly appreciated.**

**My gum is now hard and unchewable, I need so spit it out (just your daily dose of things you really don't need to know) **

**P.S if any of you recognized my AVPM reference you deserve a cookie (unfortunately for you I don't have cookies so you'll just have to be rewarded with the satisfaction of having de-coded my writing) **

**I just realized I write more that the normal person at the end of my chapters, but I'm not really "normal" plus this is all valued information that you NEED to know. Just pointing that out… **


	5. I'm Sure

**I'm sorry this chapter took longer than normal, I'm not going to make some excuse about having too much homework or something like that, I've honestly been well… hehe lazy. That and by idiotic brother got me hooked on a new anime show (yes, I 3 anime) so I've been busy watching that. I'm so sorry :'( I'll make it up to you this weekend, the next chapter I'm really excited to write :D. well, sorry also for the shortness of this one, It's my shortest so far but I just wanted it to be a little snippet (I did just use the word snippet) sorry again. I hope you still enjoy it; the plot is becoming more intense!**

* * *

><p>"How can you be sure she's a witch?" Pius Thicknesse, Minister of Magic, said to Albus as he folded his hands and rested them on his mahogany desk.<p>

"I just do, I mean she turned some kids hair pink for god's sake!" Albus replied shaking his hands in the air as he tried his best to convince the Minister.

"Albus, I know you want to believe she is, but we need you to see her do magic in order to actually confirm it."

"Why would I need to see it? She told me, and what possible motivations could she have for lying about something like that?"

"I'm not sure but the Ministry-"

"You don't understand, sir! I need to get her out of there." Albus cried interrupting him.

"Why is that?" The Minister said curious as to why this was suddenly so important to the young man.

"It's her parents." He said with a sigh, "they abuse her. I've seen it. Most of the time they're drunk but even when they aren't they still do, it's inhumane. I can't watch her go through that another day!"

"I'm sorry to tell you Albus, but I can't just bring her to the Ministry without first confirming her abilities."

"But they have been confirmed!" He cried once again.

"Not by you personally." He said as he sighed. "I agree, she most likely is a witch, but unfortunately the Ministry needs proof. I understand how hard it is, but you're just going to have to live with it a little longer."

"I can't just sit around and do nothing." Albus replied as he sunk into his chair.

There was a long silence; Albus just stared down at the floor in front of him, _why can't they understand, she can't stay there any longer. It's not fair, what did she ever do to deserve a life like this?_ He thought to himself, enraged by the situation. Little did he know, the man in front of him was having a very similar dispute with himself.

Finally the Minister broke the silence. "You really want her to come back don't you?"

"Yes, more than anything." He said hopefully as Thicknesse looked down at the papers on his desk in front of him.

"Albus, I might just have an idea." He said before pausing, a small smile curving on his lips. "She can stay with you."

Albus stared at him until his brain decided it was time to respond, "What?" he said as a shocked expressing crept up his face.

"Well originally, if she was a witch, she would have been brought to the ministry to live and be taught here. But seeing as you are so eager to have her leave, you will be watching her, in the comfort of her own home."

"But what happened to the Ministry needing me to confirm it?"

"Well since I am, after all, the Minister of Magic, I'll try my best to convince them if all goes terribly wrong and she isn't a witch we'll simply wipe her memory and the whole thing will be forgotten."

"Thank you sir!" Albus said suddenly standing up.

"I'll inform your family about the change of plans a soon as I can. Take as long as you need to explain it to her."

"Don't worry sir! I won't let you down!" He said bolting out the door.

"I'm sure you won't." Thicknesse chuckled to himself as Albus darted down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. I hope you enjoyed, feel free to review (it will make me love you). And thanks for any of the past reviews you guys have left, they make me feel appreciated 3. Oh! I almost forgot! So if you couldn't find the AVPM reference it was when I said 'he was going to become friends with her if<strong>** wizard god**** himself had to come down to earth and spike her with an Imperius****curse.' Wizard god? Get it. I know it was a hard one to find. I just thought I'd sneak it in there, well if you did find it let me know, I'm really curious if anyone had actually found it, it takes a very dedicated Starkid for that. Bye :P **


	6. Get Packing

**Happy weekaversary everyone! Yes, this story has been up a total of one week, oh *sniff sniff* they grow up so fast. Well, we have a total of 481 hits and 239 visitors! Yay! I'm not sure what's considered good or not but to me that's amazing! Now we just need to get more reviews (hehe…. That would be nice). I really wanted to upload a story today for the weekaversary but I didn't have one, so I wrote this, and here I am 5 hours later, my fingers are far past cramping and the plastic chair I'm sitting on is very hard. Well have a good time reading, I love this chapter. Bye! **

The pain throbbing through Raine's entire body was getting worse by the minute; it was all her father's fault. Apparently she had broken some rule he had made, yet again. This time the beating was far more painful, he repetitively hit her until she collapsed on the ground in pain, then he kicked her, hard. Blue swellings were present all over her body; she only wanted to do was lay there. But somehow she managed to climb the stairs up to her room where she had collapsed on the bed.

The bed was where she was now lying, three hours later. She woke from a stiff slumber, her muscles ached and it was hard to move her foot. Slowly and agonizingly she sat up, clutching her stomach, she was hungry but right now there were more important things that food.

Putting her feet over the edge she attempted to stand, but the second her foot hit the ground she yowled in pain. Lying back down on the bed she gave up, it was pointless, she was defeated, and she cried.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, how does one go about telling someone they are a witch?<em> Albus thought, as he made his way to Raine's house. It wasn't really an easy project but it had to be done, everyone was counting on him.

From the park he had been walking in he could now see her house, glancing from side to side Albus quickly put his invisibility cloak over his head. He then jumped on his broom and flew up to her windowsill. That was when he saw her, her arms and legs covered in blue bruises as blood stained her sheets.

Albus's eyes widened at the sight in front of him, quickly he paused on the window. Then slowly, he took off the cloak.

* * *

><p>Raine heard knocking at her window and quickly perked her head up. There stood Albus.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She said wiping her still flowing tears.

"I need to talk to you, please. Open the window." He replied with a calm voice.

"Why should I?"

"Raine, this is serious, I'm here to help."

"How could you help me?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you"

Slowly, still unsure of what she was doing, Raine crawled over to the window and opened it.

"Okay, now what do you want." She said as the cold autumn air blew against her still face.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Fine" she said backing away from the window.

Albus stepped into the room, instantly he turned to Raine and engulfed her in a hug.

She stood there shocked for a minute until she finally reacted. Slowly she brought her arms up and put them around Albus' torso. Then, once again, she began to cry.

"shh…" Albus said as he gently stroked her head. "It's okay."

"No, it's not!" she sobbed. "I shouldn't be so weak."

"You're anything but weak." He said chuckling slightly.

They stood there for a minute until their hug finally broke away.

"So why are you here?" Raine said as she sat down on the bed, her leg getting tired of supporting all of her weight.

Albus sighed. "This is going to be hard."

"What's going to be hard?"

"Telling you"

"Telling me what?"

"Okay, Raine." He said with a sigh.

"Yes?" An eager expression crept up her face.

"You know when we were at that carnival last week, and you told me about that boy who's hair turned pink when you got mad at him?"

"Yeah?" She replied unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Well, I can explain that." Suddenly Raine's face lit up, the as fast as it came her expression changed to one of confusion.

"How can you explain something as bizarre as that?"

"Because I have the same problem, well ability I guess I should call it." He stumbled.

"You turn people's hair different colors?" She said slowly.

"No, well yes I can but, no that's beside the point."

"What are you getting at?"

"You're a witch."

"What? A witch…" She said slowly backing away.

"Yes, a witch and I'm a wizard."

"I knew it!"

"You knew you were a witch?" Albus replied very unsure of his situation.

"I knew you must have been some crazy bloke, why would anyone ever otherwise associate themselves with me! For a minute I actually believed that you might be a normal person and I was happy that for once in the past four years someone would actually want to be friends with me! But boy, was I wrong! Get out of my house you crack job!" she yelled praying her father couldn't hear her.

"No, Raine listen to me, I'm not crazy!"

"Prove it!"

Albus reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand "lumos." He shouted.

Light burst out of his wand as Raine's eyes widened in surprise.

"What the hell! That was amazing!" she cried after several moments, a bewildered look plastered on her face.

"Still think I'm crazy?" Albus replied half laughing at her priceless face.

"Crazy, Maybe. Lying, defiantly not!"

"I'll take what I can get." He said in a cocky voice.

"So wait! You're saying I can do this too?" she said turning to him.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"How do you know?"

"How else would you have turned that kid's hair pink?"

"But I didn't have a stick thing."

"A wand. And no, you didn't, but before a witch, or wizard in my case, realizes their magic abilities they can do little bits of magic here and there."

"That's amazing!"

"It is I guess."

Suddenly from the corner of the room there was a loud growl.

"Jesse James!" Raine scolded. "What have I told you about being nice to strangers?"

"Sorry" she said turning to Albus, "he doesn't really meet a lot of knew people, and when he does they are usually drunk." She replied turning to the small animal, she picked him up and buried her face in this curly hair.

"It's alright; my aunt's cat is kind of like that, minus the drunken part."

She laughed at this, thankfully, and the sad expression left her face.

"Oh right! I completely forgot why I'm here!" He said, trying to get back on track.

"And, besides telling me that I'm a witch, that would be?"

"Okay, this is going to sound really weird and I don't really have time to explain, but I need you to come with me."

"Come with you where?"

"To my house."

"Why would I come to your house."

"I told you I don't have time to explain, let me just put it this way, you may or may not be in life threatening danger."

"Why would I be in danger?"

"Your magic, if you don't learn to control it well let's just say it could be bad."

"And going to your house could make it better because?"

"Well, we'll keep an eye on you."

"We?"

"Yeah, my family and I."

"Wait, everyone in family is a wizard?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Where do they live?"

"The wizarding world, of course."

"And that is where exactly?"

"Well, everywhere, muggles just can't see it."

"What are muggles?"

"non magical people. Look there's a lot of stuff I could tell you but we simply don't have the time. We need to go."

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"I've got to get you out of here as soon as possible!"

"Why?"

"Have you looked at yourself? You're completely beaten up! I won't let your parents do this to you anymore!"

"Yeah but- Wait, how do you know that was my parents?"

"I'll explain later! Let's go!"

"When did I say I was going?"

"Raine, I know we just meet but you have to trust me on this. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

This she was taken back by; he didn't want anyone to hurt her. He cared about her. Someone she barely knew actually wanted her to be safe.

This time it was Raine who hugged him.

"Thank you Albus."

"It's Al."

"What?" she said looking up at him.

"My friends call me Al."

"Al." she repeated

"Well." He said pulling away from her. "Pack up! We got to get going!"

**And there you go, now before you go I would like to thank xdanceinside, siriuslyamazingmagic, stromsten, brookiecookie 1024, BlueEyedDreamer97, and Mugglebornsrule for adding my story to their favorites! Yay! You guys make me proud! *gives cookies* **

**Also I thank ****xdanceinside, Cassia4u, and Stromsten for reviewing! *gives cookies again***

**Don't forget to review and make this small child's dreams come true (and if you review they defiantly will). Now it's food time… umm… I'm hungry. BYE! Have a great weekend! **


	7. Here We Are

**Okay I've got a new rule! A story every Friday! Yay! Okay, so this chapter took me FOREVER to write because of stupid writers block… honestly! I couldn't write a thing! It was so infuriating! Ugh… well I'm done now and I hope you enjoy it, this chapter is kind of more or less filler, you know just setting the mood and such. **

**I just realized for the past few chapters I've completely forgotten the disclaimer, so here goes. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. There we all good? Okay, now this is the part where I shut up so you can read… bye. **

* * *

><p>All she remembered was him putting his hand out and telling her to trust him, and then this happened. Raine clutched her stomach feeling like gagging. Rubbing her throbbing head she felt Albus lightly grab her arm.<p>

"It's okay, stand up." Albus said pulling her from the ground.

Raine's eyes widened she looked through the gates of an enormous mansion. The driveway they were now walking on was paved with bricks, to her sides she could see a large garden filled with every color flower a person could imagine, beyond it large trees formed a vast forest. From what Raine could tell the house alone seemed almost the size of her entire school. The huge double doors they were marching up to were filled with wonderful deigns that most people would want to just sit and stare at, of course, they didn't.

"Here we are." Albus said once they were nearly at the top of the front steps.

"Who are you people?" Raine said just barely loud enough for Albus to hear.

"Just the Potters." He replied a small smirk spreading across his lips.

Albus' hand was just about to the door handle when it burst open, a tall green eyed man stood there, smiling. His dark hair covering his forehead but not enough that Raine didn't notice the Z shaped scar. To her the man looked like an older version of Albus, she could only assume they were related.

"Welcome home!" The man said as the engulfed Albus in a hug. "And you must be Raine." he said turning to her. "I'm Harry Potter, Albus' father."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter." She said shaking the hand he had held out to her.

"Oh, please. Call me Harry. You will be living with us for the next little while after all."

Raine smiled deciding she liked this man.

Soon a red haired woman stepped up to the door. "Albus! You're back!" she said grabbing her son.

"Mom, gosh I was only gone a few weeks." He muttered as her tried to escape her grasp.

"I'm Ginny, Albus' mom in case you didn't gather that." She said as she shook Raine's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Raine replied

"And who is this!" Ginny said as she dropped to her knees.

"That's Jesse." Raine replied as the small dog began to wag his stub of a tail. "I hope its okay that I brought him. I just couldn't abandon him, not there."

"Don't worry about it dear." Ginny replied. "We haven't had a pet here in ages, unless of course you count Crookshanks, but he's more of a demon in a cat's body." Everyone laughed at this, even Raine let out a small giggle.

"Funny," She said as Ginny stood up "he normally doesn't usually warm up to strangers."

"Perhaps he doesn't meet enough nice ones then." Harry responded as he led them into the house.

Raine's eyes once again widened at the sight, the inside was even more beautiful.

Carvings lined the walls and statues of people and animals lined the walls of the corridors, the floors were tile or carpet, and intricate designs covered the walls.

"Wow." Was all Raine could manage co squeeze out of her mouth.

"Al why don't you show Raine where she'll be staying." Harry suggested before he and Ginny made their way down the hall. "Dinner's soon." He said over his shoulder before they turned the corner.

"Yeah, sure. We'll be down in a minute." Albus yelled after them before he began leading Raine down the hall.

"Don't worry." He said once they were almost there. "You'll find your way around eventually."

"Doubt it." She replied as Al opened the door to her new room.

"After you." He said gesturing the way in the room.

"Wow, so polite." She said very sarcastically.

"Only at home."

The room they walked into was medium sized, not to small not too big. A single bed sat pushed into the corner and a window above it, there was a desk in the corner with several books neatly aligned on the walls. A closet was built into the wall next to it stood a full length mirror.

"Well this is cleaner than I'm used to." Raine said as she put her bags on the bed, Jesse being the lazy dog he was decided it was time for a well deserved nap and instantly jumped up and curled into a ball next to the bag.

Raine was about to push him off when Albus stopped her. "Don't worry about it; it's your room after all." He said with a smile.

"Well, I'll let you unpack a little. Dinner's soon, I'll come and get you in about ten minutes." Albus said after a short silence.

"Sounds good." Raines responded before he slipped out the door.

_Wow. _Raine thought as she flopped down on the bed. _This is amazing, a mansion, I mean come on. I can't believe I get to live here. _She let out a short sigh before standing up and opening her bag.

Pulling out what little clothing she had she folded and put it neatly in the closet. Going back to her suitcase Raine grabbed her few other belongings. The last thing she pulled out was a small picture frame; in it was an image of her and her parents. She must have been about three years old at the time it was taken. They were sitting outside their house on the porch, all of their faces beaming with smiles.

Quickly she put the picture back in her bag, not wanting to remember them.

There was a tiny knock at the door. Raine instantly felt better when she opened it to see Albus looking back at her.

"Dinner's ready." He said smiling brightly as Raine slipped out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I know this is going to be a romance and everything but fear not young readers, good things come to those who wait. And boy, have I got some planning done (eekkk! Can't wait for this one chapter, I'm not sure where I'm going to put it but I've planned it all out… it's going to be epic!). Like I said I'll try to post as often as I can but I can assure you there will be at least a chapter every friday, or I give you permission to beat me with a virtual stick (which we all know hurt far more that real sticks.) <strong>

**Well I hope you all have a great weekend! **

**P.S you know you want to press the review button…**

**P.P.S I just lost the game, you did too. **


	8. Slightly Less

**Alrigty then, new chapter (omg! I spelled chapter without any problems that time! Tis a miracle!) Anyway, enjoy!**

**No, I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Raine was sitting on her old bed; the stench of alcohol reached her nostrils and she began to feel nauseous like usual. She looked up at her alarm clock; it was two in the morning. Sitting up slightly she saw Jesse sleeping on the floor next to the bed. Hearing the creeking of the wind blowing agains the rickety house she rubbed her tired eyes, the room seemed unnaturally cold, she began rubbing her bare harms to try to warm herself.<p>

Suddenly the door burst open, there leaning against the doorframe, stood her drunken father an evil smile was resting on his lips. He walked up to her and backhanded her across the face, as she fell down he grabbed her arm and hit her across the face once again this time letting her fall. He hit her again and again until she was no longer able to get up. Then he began unbuckling her pants. Screaming she tried to run, to get up, to defend herself, anything. But she couldn't, he was to strong.

Raine instantly shot up from the bed she had been sleeping in. her eyes wouldn't blink, sweat was rolling down her forehead, a shocked expression plastered on her face. It was just a nighmare, thankfully. Afraid to fall back asleep she flung her feet over the side of her bed.

Slowly opening the door of her room she peeked outside, on one was there. She slipped out, and began walking down the hall. Her eyes followed the designs on the wall. She began thinking about her current situation, Albus was the first person who had actually cared about how she felt; he was the first friend she had had in a long time and whenever she was around him she just felt, safe. She had only known him for a few weeks but she already felt like they had known each other for a lifetime. Then she began thinking about her parents, the dream she had last night seemed, unfortunately, real. Thankfully nothing other than beatings was what her father had done to her, but if Albus hadn't saved her who knows what could have eventually happened.

Reaching the end of the hallway she had been walking down she turning a corner she quite literally bumped into Albus.

Both of them fell to the floor, and as Albus stood up he held out a hand to her.

"Good morning, having fun are we?" he asked once she was up.

"Sorry about that, I was in a bit of a trance." She replied straightening out her ruffled shirt.

"Don't worry about it; I should have looked where I was going." He said with a smile, for the first time Raine realized how good looking the black haired adolescent standing in front of her was.

Shaking the thought out of her head they began walking down the hall.

"A bit of an early riser, aren't you." Albus said, attempting to start up a conversation.

"I couldn't really sleep, and it's not that early it's only eight." She teased.

"That, for me, is early enough."

"Then why aren't you in bed?"

"Couldn't sleep either." He lied with a short sigh, truth be told he had been going to see if she was okay, he had been woken up with a feeling that something was wrong. "Mum should already be up though, probably in the kitchen making something to eat, want to grab some food?" he asked before she could question him further.

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving." She said with a smile. As she did so Albus realized how pretty she was, she wasn't one of those kind of "hot" girls with big breasts and curves, but she had a sort of beauty to her. Her eyes seemed to convay every emotion she was feeling but still maintained a soft kindness to her. And this was the thing about her that most fascinated him.

"breakfast it is, to the kitchen!" Albus cried as he realized he had almost been staring, _that could have been awkward. _He thought to himself as they made their way down the hall.

When they arrived in the kitchen unlike Albus had said, Ginny wasn't there, though on the counter were two plates of bacon and eggs and a glass of pumpkin juice for them each. Next to it was a note.

_Albus and Raine,_

_I made breakfast for both of you; hopefully it isn't cold by the time you get to it. Dad and I went to diagon ally to pick up a few things. We'll be home by noon, don't burn down the house while we're gone. Love you._

_-Mum_

"Well looks like we've got the house to ourselves for a while." Albus stated as he sat down and began nibbling on his bacon.

Raine sat slowly but didn't grab her plate nor eat.

"Something wrong?" Albus asked when he noticed her lack of food consummation.

"I can't remember the last time someone left me a note." She said staring down at the counter.

Albus felt so sympathetic for the girl. Her life had been such a tangled mess; he wanted nothing more than for her to feel like she could forget her old life. He wanted her to feel at home, like she was wanted, because she was.

"Raine, I don't know a lot about your old life all I know is that it was horrible. But don't worry about it; this is your home now. We'll take care of you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Albus said, trying to comfort her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, for everything." She said as she grabbed for her plate.

In a few minutes the depressed feeling had left the room and the two were talking and laughing, Raine once again thought about how handsome Albus was. Trying to get rid of the though she asked him more questions about the wizarding world.

"So what house do you think I'd be in?" she asked shortly after he explained the sorting hat to her.

"um…" he though. "I'm not sure; you could really be in any of them. I guess there's not really a way to ever know."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well we would need the sorting hat for that, and it's not like we can just walk up to the school and demand to see it just for curiosity's sake."

"That makes sense." She sighed, slightly disappointed.

"So want to go for a walk?" Albus said, changing the subject.

"Sure, but where?" Raine asked as he placed their dishes in the sink.

"Outside." He replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"It's November." She laughed.

"Yes, and last month was October, now let's go." He gestured toward the hallway.

"I don't have a jacket." Raine stated as they began walking towards the back door.

"You can use on of Lilly's she has a million." Albus said rolling his green eyes.

"who's Lilly?" she asked.

"Oh, my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, she's your age. But she's at Hogwarts now, she should be back for the holidays in about a month, you can meet her then."

"oh,." Raine said, slightly excited to meet another girl. "Any other relatives you failed to mention?"

"Well, there's my millions of cousins, aunts, and uncles. And my brother, James, but he doesn't really matter."

"And why not?" she chuckled.

"Because he's a prat, and he makes my life a living hell."

"Isn't that kind of the sibling code 'make your sibling's life horrible at every opportunity you have'." She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He chuckled, "what about you? Any other family members?"

"I used to have a younger brother." She said, suddenly looking at her hands not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Used to?" He asked not fully catching on.

"He died two years ago." Albus instantly regretted asking once he saw the pained expression on her face. After a long silence Raine began again, "I'm not really sure what happed, apparently he was crossing the road after school when the car hit him. My parents never really talk about it anymore."

Another silence fell over them, Albus wasn't really sure to say, not only had she been physically abused by her parents but her brother had been killed, really leaving her alone.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing he could respond with.

"It's alright, I still had Jess." She sighed, her brother and she had been really close, and even now it pained her to talk about it. He had been the only person who had kept her sane around her crazy life; he would constantly be telling her how she shouldn't worry because one day "everything would even out, and it would be good again" is that what was happening now? Was the world finally balancing out her unfortunate life? To Raine it didn't really matter why all this was happening, but whatever it was, she knew she liked it, and because of these events she was slowly beginning to feel slightly less alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! Now before you start saying "you promised a chapter every Friday? What is this?" yes, technically for me it's Saturday. BUT, it's only 12:12 (omwg! Make a wish) and I haven't gone to bed yet and I most likely won't for the next few hours, so I don't count is as Saturday yet, therefore it's still Friday. Well, I don't really have a lot to say about this chapter… I guess this is it! Goodbye till next week. Review because it would make me smile (and you want me to smile don't you?) Bye, and have a good weekend!<strong>


	9. Smiling in the Pain

**Yay! It's Friday (for me at least, who knows what time zones you people are in) so here's your chapter! Happy reading and almost Christmas holidays! **

* * *

><p>For the eighth night in a row Raine once again woke up after a vivid nightmare. They kept getting worse by the day, each one leaving her more traumatized then the last. Her behavior hadn't avoided Albus' suspicions, every morning he would ask her if something was wrong, she would respond with the same 'I'm fine' before trying to change the subject completely. It was starting to bother him how she seemed so lost in the morning, and he took it upon himself to find the answer to the undying question.<p>

It was a typical morning; Raine had just finished showering and was making her way down to get something to eat. In the past days she had managed to find her way around the enormous place and getting lost was no longer a problem. She became more and more comfortable every day as Albus and his parents welcomed her into their home.

Making her way out of her room Raine walked down to get some breakfast. Jesse, like usual, had taken it upon himself to escort her. In the past few days he had stayed quite close to her, not because he didn't like the Potters, in fact he loved them, especially Ginny. Her and the small dog had become very close, it seemed whenever he wasn't in Raine's shadow he was curled on her lap as she stroked him.

When she got to the kitchen no one was there, thought Raine felt bad serving herself, she was hungry and trying to get her mind off of her traumatizing dreams.

Grabbing a bowl of cereal she sat down at the counter.

"Good morning." Albus said as he walked in and sat down with some toast a few minutes later. Jesse instantly began nipping at his new friend's feet.

Raine hadn't responded and Albus looked up at her, she was staring down at her food not wanting to eat.

"Everything okay?" He asked her like he did every morning.

"Fine." She responded before she scooped up some of her cereal.

Being as persistent as he was Albus wouldn't just leave it at that this time; he was going to find out what was bothering her.

"Raine, seriously. What's wrong? You're like this every morning, is something bothering you?" He calmly asked her, his eyes not leaving her face.

"I told you, I'm fine." She repeated as she looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" he said, not yet ready to give up. "What's the matter? Is it me? Do you not like it here?"

"No!" she said frantically, feeling bad that he would assume it was him. "I love it here; don't think it's that, please."

"So you admit there is something bothering you?"

She didn't respond, instead just stared down at the food before her.

"Raine," he started again, "you can tell me. I want to help you."

This time she looked up at him. "It's just…" she stared before looking down at her plate again. "I've been having some nightmares."

"What kind of nightmares?" Albus asked after a slight pause.

"You know… my parents and stuff." She said, still refusing to look up at him.

"Raine, I know it's been hard for you." He said with so much care and sympathy. "I've never been in any situation like that and I hope I never have to. I don't know how to stop you from having nightmares but I can promise you this, if anything or anyone ever tries to hurt you again, I'll be there for you."

She looked up at him as he was finishing. It seemed like Albus had given the 'I'm here for you' speech a hundred times now, but she never got tired of it, it always made her feel so safe, like he was giving his all to make her feel welcomed.

"Thank you." She said as she hugged him before walking out of the kitchen. Leaving Albus smiling like a young school girl.

_Albus – 2 : Forces of Evil – 1 _he thought to himself as he placed their dishes in the sink.

* * *

><p>Raine woke up the next morning feeling quite content, for the first time in days she hadn't had a nightmare.<p>

Walking down the quiet hall she, like so many other times, began thinking. Thinking about life, about how good everything seemed, how right it felt to feel… at home. She subconsciously began grinning like an idiot. Not remembering the last time she was this happy.

Then she heard a loud crash, it was followed by a quick yip. She slowly, cautiously began walking in the direction of the noise. The hall seemed to go on forever; she just couldn't get to the end of it. Her pace slowed as she began more terrified. She had no idea what it could possibly be, she was in an unfamiliar world nothing made sense to her here. _Quit being suck a girl!_ She said to herself as her pace quickened.

Rounding the corner she saw the door to a room half opened and, like many rooms in this house, she hadn't been in it. Slowly she pushed the door open as curiosity got the better of her. Then she saw it, a mess of books scattered the floor where a shelf had fallen. Glass vases were broken in several places, the flowers that had filled them sprawled over the floor. Raine walked up to the shelf, still being quite cautious. Just as she was about two meters from it she stopped in her tracks, under the shelf, just barely sticking out, she could see a small paw.

A short "no" was all she could manage to push out of her vocal chords.

Falling to her knees she tried to lift the shelf, and using all the strength she could muster she managed to pull it off.

The small lifeless body that was once her beloved pet lay curled in a bloody ball before her. Raine's small shaking hands reached out for the creature as she fell to her knees. She couldn't control it any more; tears began frantically falling from her eyes. It all seemed so unreal, just that morning he had been prancing around like he owned the place, barking at the owls, and stealing bits of food that fell from the table. Now he was gone. She began crying harder, her sobs echoing throughout the room.

"Raine?" A voice said as it entered the room. "I thought I heard you in here, what are you-" Harry stopped before he could finish what he was saying, he didn't need to. Raine didn't look up at him, she couldn't. She hated it when people saw her crying, but this wasn't just crying, she was broken, sobbing. This wasn't crying it was breaking down; everything that had ever happened just hit her, like a bag of bricks. She couldn't operate, her whole body began shaking, she had just lost her best friend.

Harry knelt down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Albus and Raine stood at the edge of the forest, a small hole had been dug at their feet and a box lay inside it.<p>

"Here" Albus said as he picked up a large flat rock and pulled out his wand. Pointing it at the stone he uttered a diffindo spell, carving words on the rock.

_Here lies Jesse,_

_Forever a friend._

He gently sat it upright behind the grave before looking back at Raine. Her red and puffy eyes lined with tears. Her lip began to tremble as she let out a small sob, falling to her knees Albus came and sat next to her.

"Do you want to say anything?" he asked, as he put an arm around her shoulder.

She just shook her head, not wanting to speak.

"Can I say something?" he asked.

This time she nodded, still not speaking.

"Jesse," he began "I may not have known you very long and we may not have been very close, but to Raine I know you meant a lot. You kept her safe and comforted when there was no one else. Most people might say that you were 'just another dog' but I know you were more than that; you were a friend, a companion, family. Maybe the only that Raine had. You kept her safe, and did your job. I know to her nothing will ever replace you but I made a promise, that I would keep her safe now. So don't worry about it, she's in good hands. You brought her this far, and I know she'll miss you."

Neither of them spoke for quite a while, they both didn't know what to say to the other.

Then Raine broke the silence. "I know he died happy, he loved it here. At least his last few days were in pleasure and not hurt." She slowly put a hand out and began scooping dirt into the hole.

"Let's go in." Albus suggested, once it had been filled.

"Can I stay here for a bit?" Raine asked her eyes not leaving the grave.

"Sure." He said with a sympathetic smile before getting up and walking towards the house.

* * *

><p>Raine stayed outside until well after dark, she didn't want to leave because she was worried that the reality of the day would sink in if she did. Leaving would mean really saying goodbye, and she didn't want that.<p>

"Raine?" someone asked behind her.

Turning around Raine saw Ginny walking towards her.

"Harry told me what happened, I'm sorry."

The girl just nodded.

"I know how hard it must be for you, he was your friend when you had none. He may have been just a dog but I know he was more than that to you." She said kneeling down beside Raine.

"I just don't understand why he had to go." Raine sobbed as the older women put an arm around her. "Everything I love just leaves me. It's not fair!" she yelled.

"shh…" Ginny said as she hugged her and began rocking her back and forth. "It's okay, we're here for you, and we won't be leaving any time soon."

Several minutes passed without a sound.

"We should get inside." Raine said. "It's cold out here."

Lying in bed that night Raine thought about what had happened. She thought she should feel alone, but for some reason she didn't. It was now, more than ever, that she felt at home, wanted, welcomed. With those emotions even the loneliest person couldn't help but feel someone was there for her. But this wasn't just someone, she knew who made her feel like she was wanted, it was Albus. Him and his family, they had been so quick to take her in, to mend her broken heart, to show her that she didn't have to feel lost. And with that, despite everything, she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there you go! <strong>

**First order of business: the chapter title! So epic! In case you didn't get it it's like singing in the rain, but smiling in the pain, get it! Hahaha… no you're not laughing…. Yeah, I'm not very funny. **

**Second order of business:**

**Brightvale Lucy,**

**I agree, my chapters are a bit short… I've been working on it and my errors and stuff (I'm trying). I really appreciate the constructive criticism (I need some). Thanks a lot! **

**Well that's all, have a good weekend (And I do know for a fact that you're itching to press the review button, might as well just give in.) **


	10. It's Just Weird

**Here you go! Your week's addition of writing, I'd just like to point out that this is the longest chapter so far! YAY! **

**Disclaimer (that I keep forgetting to put in) I don't own Harry Potter…**

* * *

><p>"So, excited about finally going somewhere other than to the kitchen?" Albus laughed to the girl who was sitting on the browning grass next to him. It had been two weeks since she had first come to live there, and one week since Jesse had died, which she was still trying to get over. They had made a habit of sitting next to the grave every day, but they were now lying on the large lawn having a good time laughing and looking up into the sky. It seemed like such a peaceful moment for the both of them, not having any worry, just being free to do whatever.<p>

"Yeah, definitely." She replied after some time. "I'm just a bit nervous I guess. It's going to be so…. weird."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Sure there'll be a few people here and there, but just stick with me and you'll be fine. Don't want to get lost, wouldn't that be tragic." He laughed again.

"Wow, way to make a girl feel better." She said before she too began laughing.

"Hey, maybe we'll run into some people I know there." He said interested in the idea of her meeting other people. Albus was very excited for Raine to meet his family and friends, mostly because he knew they would all love her.

"If we do I hope they're nothing like you, I don't think I could handle that many gits in one place."

"Ouch! That one stung!" He said putting his hand over his heart as he over-dramatized his reaction.

"I'm sure you'll live." Raine said turning to him.

"There you two are!" Harry called from a now opened window one story up. "We're going soon, get in here."

Raine stood up with a sigh before brushing blades of grass off her pants.

"So, how are we getting there again?" Raine said as they began walking towards the house.

"Oh right, well pretty much we step into the fireplace, throw ashes at our feet, and are transported to wherever we choose! Simple enough."

Raine stared at him wide eyed and open mouthed. "So… how does that work exactly…" she said after a few moments.

"Well our fireplace is connected to the Floo Network, so you step in and whoosh!"

"I'll never understand you people!" Raine said as they walked inside.

"Not yet, but hopefully you will eventually."

"Hopefully?" she asked before they walked into the living room.

So far Albus hadn't been completely honest with her; he hadn't fully explained the 'maybe a witch' factor of the whole operation. He didn't feel he needed to, but as time went on he began to worry that maybe she didn't poses magical abilities; so far he hadn't seen anything. And it was beginning to stress him out.

"So," began Ginny as they walked into the large living room. "Albus and I will go through first to make sure you get there okay, is that alright dear?" She asked Raine.

"Yeah, sounds good." Raine said still a little unsure of this 'flew' network's abilities.

"Harry will go after you to make sure you do everything right." Raine nodded. "Well Albus, go on."

He walked up to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of powder form his mother.

"Diagon Alley." He said before throwing the ash to his feet, instantly he was gone. Raine blinked in amazement as the green flames engulfed him.

"See you on the other side! Well hopefully…" Ginny said before she too stepped up to the fireplace and disappeared.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said once he saw the terrified expression on the girl's face. "I remember the first time I tried Flooing." He laughed, "It didn't go to well; at least we know it can't be worse than that though."

He held out the bag that Ginny had passed to him moments ago. "Just remember to say it very clearly, that's where I want wrong. Diagon Alley, got it?"

Raine nodded as she grabbed a fistful from the bag and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" she said as she threw it down. The last thing she thought she saw was Harry giving her a little thumbs up before everything went blurry.

Next thing she knew she was falling out of a fireplace coughing and waving a hand over her face.

"Well thank the lord! We thought you had died or something!" Albus said as she stood up.

Harry walked out of the fireplace Raine had just come from looking like a professional. "Well, let's not stand around all day!" he said as he began leading the group away from the Floo station.

* * *

><p>Walking down a wizard infested shopping center was one thing Raine never thought she would do, yet there she was. She wanted to stop and stare at everything from simple pet shops to children shooting fireballs back and forth between each other. She could see various wizards and witches using their wands for everyday things like picking up a stack of papers or sweeping the floor, it was all so strange and alien to her; of course, she was still amazed by seeing the dishes wash themselves whenever she went to lunch. Overall, it was completely memorizing.<p>

"Come on then!" Albus said as he grabbed her arm once he saw her falling behind. "We haven't got all day for you to lollygag around."

"But it's all so weird." She said catching up with him.

"No it's not, the muggle world is weird, this is completely normal!"

"Sure it is." She said not wanting to start a my-horse-is-bigger-than-yours battle.

"Alright then." Ginny said moments later. "Harry and I are going to go do a little shopping; Albus take Raine for a tour, and don't let her get lost!"She warned pointing a finger at him.

"Don't worry, I am a bit responsible." He said as his parents walked away.

"So where to?" Raine asked as they began walking in the opposite direction as the adults.

"Well… we could go… oh! I have the perfect idea!" he said jumping with excitement.

"Okay, mind clueing me in?" she asked as she tried keeping up with his fast pace.

"Nope, you'll see for yourself soon enough!" he said as he grabbed her arm and began walking faster.

They reached the corner of 93 Diagon Alley and walked into a large two story store. Because school hadn't yet gotten out the store wasn't a full as it normally was, actually there were hardly any people in there at all.

"Uncle George!" Albus shouted as they walked in. "I want you to meet someone!"

"Albus!" Raine scolded. "You can't yell in a-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because of the awe that seemed to stop her tongue in its tracks as her eyes scanned the large shop.

Raine stood and stared blankly at her surroundings, it was the strangest thing she had ever seen. She could see objects floating around and sticking to the ceiling, small, colorful cylinders of various substances lined the wall to their left, the one opposite to them was completely stacked with random boxes and papers, a small cash register in front of it. Shelves stood in rows in front of the two they were filled, like the other wall, with colorful boxes and labels.

"Albus!" a red headed man yelled happily as he stuck his head out of one of the aisles. "You finally showed up!" he said apparently very happy that he had company.

"Hey Uncle George, I'm just showing Raine around Diagon Alley, thought we'd stop by so she could see some of the stuff you sold here."

"Raine, oh yes, Ginny owled us all about you. Nice to meet you, I'm George." He said as he shook her hand.

"From what I hear you grew up in the muggle world." He said, she nodded. "Well come with me, I want to test something." He waved them over to the counter.

"I'm not so sure if that's a good idea…" Albus said once they were there.

"And why not?" Raine asked, not sure why Albus was so hesitant.

"Yeah Albus, why not? Don't ruin all the fun!" George said, he had obviously been listening to their short conversation. "So Raine, all I want you to do is hold this." He said holding out a small thing that to Raine looked like a bouncy ball.

She grabbed it, not so sure of what she was doing. _What's with these people?_ She asked herself.

Suddenly Albus and George both began giggling trying to hide their glee. "What's so funny?" she asked as they started cracking up.

Albus pointed above her head, she looked up but couldn't see anything. _What the hell?_ She thought as she felt even more foolish.

She grabbed Albus's hand and thrust the ball into it; all of a sudden a small cloud appeared above his head with '_man if she only knew how funny she looks!' _Written on it.

"Wait, what?" she said out loud. "What does this thing do?" she said as she grabbed the ball back from Albus.

"I think you already know the answer to that question." George said with a grin on his face.

"No, that's imposable… it can't possibly read minds, can it?" she asked turning to him.

"Well of course it does!" He said before laughing even harder as Albus flailed his arms above his head, trying to get rid of the cloud he couldn't see.

"I've only just completed it! See you take this" he said as he grabbed a bottle of yellowish liquid from under the desk. "And let whatever thing you want to become your device of mischief, in this case a ball, soak overnight. The next day, everyone will be able to read whoever touches its mind. And the best part is, they'll never know, they can't see it!" he completed with a grin.

"But wait." Raine said, "you handed the ball to us, so shouldn't we be able to read your mind?"

"Ah! A smart one I see. Well normally, yes. But for precisely that I have been holding this the whole time." He said opening his other hand to reveal another ball. "It's almost the same thing except you soak it in this" he pulled out another bottle this one had blue liquid in it. "And it counteracts the first potion."

"So how do you get rid of it?" Raine asked as she looked over to Albus who now read_ I wonder what's for dinner tonight. _

_Really Albus? _Raine thought as she gave him a 'you're pathetic' look.

"Oh, don't worry about that." George said. "It should wear off about… now."

Just as he said Raine and Albus both looked up at each other's clouds as they slowly disappeared.

"That's amazing!" Raine exclaimed, the delight showing through her face.

"Glad you liked it." George said as he placed the two balls under the counter. "Now feel free to look around, it's on me." He said before walking away to stock shelves again.

"Wow, did he really invent that?" Raine asked once he was out of ear shot.

"Yep, that and everything else in here." As he said it Raine's eyes ran over the bottom half of the store, Albus laughed.

"What's so funny?" she said to him wondering if he could somehow still read her thoughts.

"Nothing, you just seem so amazed by all this."

"And I have a right to, it's all so…. weird."

* * *

><p>They left the shop laughing over some joke George had told them on the way out, Raine hadn't picked anything out like he had told her to, but she promised to be back soon.<p>

As they walked down the street, a small group of people caught Albus's eye.

"Oh, great." He said as they approaching them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Potter. Haven't seen you in a while have we?" Asked the tallest, he was more or less on the chubby side with dark brown hair and angry eyes. Raine could tell that Albus didn't get along with any of the people before him just by the way they talked to him. They seemed to be about Albus' age, at least that's what she guessed.

"Who's your friend?" said the boy jerking his head in Raine's direction.

"None of your business Goyle." Albus said back in a flat tone.

"Let me guess," Goyle started up again. "This is the filthy mudblood I've heard about."

Raine could see Albus tensing up out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't quite sure what a "mudblood" was but from how he said it and Albus's reaction she guessed it must have been some sort of insult.

"No, she's not even that." A girl who had been standing next to the boy said, her arms were crossed and the left side of her hip slightly lifted. "Way I hear it" she continued as her hand swept a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "She might even be a muggle, it was all over the Daily Prophet. If you ask me the whole thing's completely mental, bringing her in here like she's one of us. I'd deal with a mudblood any day next to a muggle like her!"

"Don't you DARE say anything like that about her Parkinson!" Albus shouted before pulling out his wand and pointing it at the girl.

"What potter? Don't want us offending you're little muggle?" a third one said, a slight smile lifting up his cheek.

Albus turned to him and put his wand under the boy's chin. "Don't you ever say anything like-"

"Albus stop." Raine said calmly as she put a hand on his lifted arm.

"Yeah potter! Listen to your little mudblood!" said Goyle.

"Shut up!" Albus yelled back turning to him.

"Albus, just leave it." Raine said to him calmly, as he turned to her.

"Raine, I can't let them insult you like that! They have no right!" He said back to her.

Albus hated it when people insulted his friends, but for some reason it stung even more when it was Raine they were talking about. These people had no idea what she had been through, what she was going through. Albus had always felt a need to protect her, since the very first time they meet, but now she was being so calm as he was losing control. It didn't seem fair that they would be able to criticize her, or anyone for that manner, just because of the misfortunate things that had happened to them. But before Albus knew what he was doing Raine's look of composed emotion encouraged him to stop, and his arm began to drop down at his side and his wand returned to his pocket.

"What Potter? To afraid to fight like a man?" The third one said as Albus was about to walk away. "I guess it makes sense though, your whole family being blood traitors and all?"

Just as Albus began turning back to the boy Raine once again caught his arm. "Albus don't do it, what is it going to solve?" she asked him the same look in her eyes.

He paused for a moment before looking all three of them square in the eye. "Let's get out of here Raine; they're not worth our time." He said before turning away from them and walking back down the road.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go…. I for once don't really have much to say. So bye. Please, please, please review (it would make me very happy :D )<strong>


	11. Explanations

**Well we've hit the 10 chapter mark! And I know what you're going to say "wow, you must now have passed first grade math, there are 11 chapters you stupid writer?" but, but, but! I don't think the prologue really counts as a chapter… thus! 10 chapters (and a prologue). So….. 10****TH**** CHAPTER DANCE! (that awkward moment when you really just got up off the couch and danced around the living room, only to realize your younger brother had come down the stairs and is now giving you weird looks as he makes his sandwich…) well happy reading… **

**And, I don't own Harry Potter (I've already tried it and it's like copyrighted or something…. *sarcasm*)**

* * *

><p>"Albus?" Raine asked from the couch she was sitting in.<p>

"Yep." He replied, looking up from the Daily Prophet he had been reading.

"You know the other day…" she started as she looked down at her hands that were now in her lap. "When we went to Diagon Alley and we meet those people you weren't really to acquainted with?"

The second she said it Albus had a short panic attach, he had been worried that she would bring it up, and for precisely that reason he had been avoiding the subject all together. "Yeah, I remember." He said after a while as he tried to remain calm.

"They called me something, mudblood. What is that?"

"Raine, you don't need to worry about it." He said hoping she would give up, but if there was anything he had learnt about Raine since they meet, it was that she was persistent, very persistent.

"I have a right to know." She said very seriously looking up at him.

"I don't want to get into it, just… just forget about it, okay?"

"Albus. I want to know." She said softly before speaking again. "I know there's something you're not telling me, something important."

He sighed, "Can we not talk about it right now?" he asked, once again hoping to avoid the inevitable.

"No, we can't. I want to know what you're not telling me! What's it about? If it's me I have a right to know!" she said very irritated with his uncooperative attitude.

He didn't talk for a long time as he silently debated to himself whether or not to tell her, he knew that one thing would lead to another and they would begin talking about her parents, her real parents. Didn't she deserve the truth? It was her life, not his. But he didn't know how to tell her, there was so much that he could tell her, however it seemed like he couldn't say any of it. The heated argument went on in his head for a several minutes. But in the end Albus knew he had to tell her, she did have a right to know and, as much as he had been avoiding it, sometime it was going to be said and now seemed like that time than ever.

Putting down the paper he slowly got up and sat down in the couch next to her.

"There is something." He started. "But it's going to be hard to say…"

There was a long pause; Albus didn't know where to start. _From the beginning, I guess_ He thought.

"Ranie, do you know who your parents are?" he asked

"Yes, of course I do. Those horrible people they took me away from. Why wouldn't I know that?" she half laughed, giving him a very curious look.

"This is going to be tougher that I thought." He replied with a sigh. _There's no time like the present, there's no time like the present_. He said to himself over and over again hoping it might give him the confidence he needed to tell her. "Raine, those aren't your real parents." He said suddenly, not breaking eye contact with her.

"What? What are you talking about, of course they are!" She chuckled unsteadily.

"No, they aren't. You're real parents died, sixteen years ago."

"Wait, what?" she asked, not sure if he was making some absurd joke.

"You remember when I told you about the wizard war, Lord Voldemort, Deatheaters, the battle of Hogwarts, and all of that?"

"Yeah." She said slowly, "but what does that have to do with any of this?"

"Well you come from a pureblood family, a family who wouldn't join up with the Dark Lord. After he was defeated, some of his followers were still loyal to him. Before he died he had instructed all of his followers to kidnap the children of those who opposed him, you were one of the kids."

She looked very confused, her mouth not completely closed and her eyebrows knotted.

"But then why was I in the muggle world?" She finally said.

"Apparently something when wrong and you lost your magical powers, so the ministry gave you to your adopted family, thinking it was better for you to grow up with muggles."

"Albus, I swear, it you're-"

"I'm not lying if that's what you're implying." He said cutting her off.

Raine couldn't speak, she was completely dumbfounded. Everything she had ever known was a lie; her parents weren't even her parents at all. The place she grew up, the people she had been with. All false. Her mind tried to grasp the idea of what Albus had just told her but it couldn't, it wouldn't. This absurd story, it all seemed so, unreal. How could this possibly be it? No. it wasn't. She was Raine, the loner girl who people occasionally gossiped about when they had nothing better to do. Raine the weird kid who you would stay away from. Not some wizard's daughter, not an orphan. That wasn't her.

"You okay?" Albus asked her after she hadn't spoken for a long time.

"I'm fine." She said looking away from him.

"I know you aren't fine, in fact you're far from it. You know, it's okay to let me know how you're feeling. I'm your friend Raine, and I understand how hard this must be for you."

"So why am I here?" She asked just above a whisper but loud enough so that Albus could still hear her.

"That's the thing; remember when we were at the carnival and you told me about the time you turned that kid's hair pink." She nodded, "well the reason I had been with you was because of that, Raine, you might be a witch. And that's why you're here so we can see."

"But how do you know if I am?"

"Only time will tell." He said hoping that she really was one; it would definitely make the world less complicated.

"And what if I can't do it?" she said once again as if whispering.

"I'm really not sure, that's up to the Ministry I guess."

Raine didn't say anything for a long time; she just sat there looking at her hands that were now in her lap.

"Ugh!" she finally screamed. "This is so stupid! I told you, I turned some kid's hair pink! I'm a witch why do you need me to prove it to you! What if they send me back? I don't want to be with those people ever again! Is that what they'll do if I'm not? Just send me back! That's not fair! I don't want to leave! I love it here! For the first time I have a friend and in a way a family and they'll just take it away, just like that!" she yelled before Albus poked her in the arm. "What Albus, do you have any idea how-"

She didn't finish her sentence because her mouth refused to form words as she glanced over to where Albus was pointing. Her eyes widened as they scanned over the inch of water that was now completely covering the wooden floor.

"What in the world?" she whispered to herself.

"Raine! You're a witch!" Albus cried.

"What? I thought you were just saying that you didn't know?"

"Well we do now!"

"You're saying I did that?" she asked looking up at him as though he had just escaped from a mental institute.

"Yeah! Isn't it great?" He sang as he stood up and began splashing around in the water.

She didn't respond partially because she was still in shock and partially because she didn't know what to say had she decide to.

"I appreciate the irony of the situation." She finally said, referring to the fact they had just been talking about her not being a witch. "Though, I can't help but comment on the ridiculous way you celebrate." She chuckled pointing out to the way he was now skipping in circles.

"What Raine? Don't you like a good victory dance here and there?"

"If you could see yourself right now, you wouldn't either."

"Oh come on, don't be a party pooper." He said as he grabbed her hands and twirled her around, soaking all of her clothing.

She couldn't help but laugh at his hyper antics. Though she would never tell him, she did enjoy the celebration (if you could call it that).

He grabbed her waist and lifted her off her feet spinning them both in circles.

"Stop it! I'm getting dizzy!" She laughed, but it was soon cut off with a short shriek as Albus tripped over a stool and they both fell to the floor. The water made a final splash around them and the room was filled with giggling hysterics.

Once the laughter had receded they turned to face each other. The water had now all vanished and the living room was being put back in shape just like magic (literally).

Their faces were inches apart and green meet hazel. Neither of them spoke. It was the strangest thing for both of them, like suddenly everything was good again, and it wasn't just because they had found out about Raine's new abilities, it was something else. A silence dawned on them for quite some time before Albus finally spoke, breaking the, contradictorily peaceful, tension.

"Well… um we should pro- probably get to bed. All the noise most likely woke mom and dad." He stuttered.

"…yeah… um… sounds good." Raine said as she stood up, still not sure of what had just happened.

"We'll just tell them everything in the morning." He replied, referring to his parents, as he backed out of the room. "night." Was the last thing she heard him say before he disappeared.

* * *

><p>As Ranie lay in her warm bed that night her mind began to wonder. Exactly what would happen now that she was a witch? Would she stay with the Potters? She hoped so. She wanted to stay there, with Albus. But what about the rest of his family? His parents seemed to like her, and she knew she liked them. She had meet one of his uncles, but what about the rest of them? He did have a brother and sister after all. She didn't want to leave, the more she was there the more she grew to feel like she belonged.<p>

Albus was the first real friend she had ever had. The thought of leaving made her stomach heave, why would she want to leave such a great friend? But what had happened downstairs? Had there been something more? Surely not. They were friends, that was it no more no less. But was with all of that? The more she pondered the idea the more confused she got.

_No, Raine, no. he's your friend._ She told herself. _And that's how it's going to stay. Even if you did feel more, but you don't, it would never work. He's Albus, and you're well… you._

Though she tried to talk herself out of it, and for now believed herself, fate had another idea. And boy, were they in for a grandiose mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I know this chapter's shorter than the last two I posted…. Well really I have no excuse. I'm sorry okay? I had MAJOR writers block… but I still hoped you liked it. I'm hoping to make this a pretty long story (I know I'm just 10 chapters into it but just giving you a heads up). I hope it doesn't seem like I'm moving too fast but I thought it was high time that I got to the romance in this story! (If you don't like it… I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself ) <strong>

**Oh and bonus point to anyone who can pick out the Starkid quote from this, it's a really hard one and I'm not even sure if it counts… but my choice of words was inspired by them, so in my mind it counts…. Well MERRY (almost) CHRISTMAS. Oh, and about Christmas, I was going to do a special thing for it but the section I was originally going to use for it won't fit in for a few (or more) more chapters. (I can say that, can't I? a few or more, more chapters… well I just did so I guess its official now.) so that will be your (very) late Christmas present… **

**IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'LL PERSONALLY TELL SANTA TO ONLY GIVE YOU COAL FOR CHRISTMAS! (We're tight and all…) Just kidding (about the coal thing, I really do know Santa…) but your reviews are VERY MUCH welcomed. Bye. Have a good Christmas! **


	12. Welcome to the Family

**Here you go another amazing (I hope) chapter! I really actually love this chapter (a lot) and I hope you do too! Yeah, so happy reading.**

**I don't own Harry Potter and I (most likely) never will. **

* * *

><p>Kings cross station was crowded, very crowded.<p>

To Raine it was a whole new something. The closes she had been to anywhere like this was the bus station, and that didn't really compare.

She trailed behind Harry and Ginny her eyes widened in amazement.

"Honestly Raine." Albus said "I thought you had been raised my muggles. Surely you've been in a train station." He laughed

"I'll have you know that the furthest I've ever been form home is a two hour drive to my grandparents house."

"Okay okay, calm down." He surrendered putting his hands in the air in a mock defeat.

They were picking up Lilly, and Raine was still nervous if they would get along or now. Albus had been telling her about how they would and everything but a girl couldn't help but worry. Speaking of Albus, what had happened two weeks ago in his living room was still quite vivid to her. Sometimes she would lie in bed just thinking about what exactly occurred that night. There was something and she knew it, she tried to avoid it and would never admit anything to herself, and it worked for the most part. But the nagging feeling in the back of her head would never leave her, no matter what she did, so she learned to ignore it.

Reaching a wall, Albus tuned to her. "Platform 9 ¾ right through this brick wall!" He stated as though the self appointed tour guide.

Two months ago she would have looked at him weird but as time grew on she just learnt to deal with the oddities of the magic world. Since they had found out she was a witch Raine had been promised a trip to Diagon Alley to pick out a wand, but it was Christmas and she was in no rush. In truth Raine was scared of her magic, she was worried she wouldn't be able to handle it. Somehow she had subconsciously flooded the entire living room, which had made her fears grow further. What if she did something even more dangerous? What if it hadn't been water? Like the 'Albus situation' which she had now been calling it, Raine tried to avoid thinking about it.

Running through a brick wall wasn't as hard as it sounds; all she had to do was well… do it. Like we said, she didn't question things much.

Once they were on the other side Raine could see all the other families that had gathered to greet their returning members. It was the most magical people she had seen in one place, even at Diagon alley there weren't this many people. It was surely a sight to behold.

Just as she was about to comment a large burgundy train started pulling into the station, large was actually an understatement, it was enormous. Through the windows she could see students young and old scanning the platform for their family members, most of their faces covered in smiles.

Soon the train came to a stop and students flooded out, several minutes later a girl with long red hair walked up to them. She was still wearing her Hogwarts robes and was rolling a large trunk behind her.

"Lilly!" Ginny cried as she hugged the girl.

"Good to see you too mom." She said hugging her back. Once her mother had let go she tuned to Harry and did the same.

"Well, if it isn't my darling younger sister!" Albus asked once his father was done with greeting her.

"Oh, don't tell me you're still dragging that thing around." Lilly joked to her parents gesturing to her brother as she turned to hug him.

"Ha-ha, very funny…" he said rolling his eyes. "Lilly this is Raine." he said realizing it was about time for introductions.

"Raine? Well nice to meet you, I almost feel sorry for you forced to be with this thing for two months." Lilly once again joked about Albus.

"Really?" he said. "We've been there what thirty seconds and already you've insulted me twice?"

"Yeah, sometimes I don't even know how I live with it." Raine said sarcastically, ignoring his last comment.

"I can already tell we're going to get along!" Lilly exclaimed as Harry took her case and they began walking away from the platform.

* * *

><p>True to her word over the next week Raine and Lilly grew almost inseparable, it seemed like they had become best friends in such a short amount of time. Of course this came as no surprise to anyone; they had all been expecting similar results.<p>

Albus was really glad Raine now had another female to be with, she needed some girl time to talk about guys and eat chocolate or whatever girls did with each other. It was easier for him now, but he was still worried about her. Since he had figured out what she could do he was worried that she could hurt herself, you know she could be angry and summon a whole bunch of knives towards her. He was being protective…. Brotherly. At least that was what he told himself. In honesty he hadn't been able to stop thinking about what had happened that night, he couldn't explain it, even to himself. He knew something was there, but he was avoiding it like the plague. And stopped himself whenever he began thinking about it.

It was a normal day, Lilly and Raine were sitting in the living room laughing over something that probably wasn't that funny to begin with, but girls will be girls.

"Hey guys." Albus started as he walked in the room. "mom wanted to let you know-" he stopped what he was staying to give a suspicious look at Raine who was now lying on the ground, hands on her stomach trying to control her laughing fit.

"… I'll come back later." He mumbled as he began backing up out of the room.

"No, Albus!" Raine called after him, still trying not to laugh, as she sat up slightly embarrassed at what he had just walked in to. "What was it?"

He walked back in. "Well, I was going to remind you guys that we have the annual dinner at grandma and grandpa Weasley's tonight, and we're going in two hours."

"Yeah, yeah. We know." Lilly replied waving him away.

The second he walked out she turned to Raine. "What?" she asked as she saw the worried look on Raine's face.

"I don't know it's just-"

"Raine! They'll love you! Don't worry about it. God, what's wrong with you. You stress over everything." She half shouted cutting her friend off.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I mean, this is me we're talking about. My name by definition means 'social outcast, destined to be alone'"

"Ugh. I can't work with this." Lilly joked. "I have to get ready, come get me when you learn to relax." She said getting up and walking out of the room.

"See! This is what I mean!" Raine called after her as she tried not to laugh. "And who takes that long to get ready anyway?"

Albus laughed as he walked back in. "Trust me, she does." He said sitting on the now vacant couch.

"Yeah, I bet." Raine said as she got up and sat next to him. "So what's up?" she asked, attempting to start the conversation.

"Do you want the litteral answer, or -"

"Must you be so sarcastic?" she cut him off.

"Yes, yes I must." He said turning to her and half tilting his head,

* * *

><p>Two hours later, and for the second time in her life, Raine fell out of a fireplace coughing and waving a hand over her mouth. This time however she wasn't going shopping, she was meeting the Weasleys, all of them, at once, yikes.<p>

Lilly walked out after her laughing slightly at her friends' inexperience as Albus helped her up. The first thing Raine noticed about the house was, strangely enough, it's coziness, this house seemed strangely welcoming. She hadn't met anyone yet but she could already tell she was going to like it there.

The second thing she noticed was a girl sitting on the couch. If Raine had to guess she would have said they were around the same age, the girl's frizzy auburn hair covered part of her face as her knees were up on the couch covering the book she was reading.

"Well if it isn't Rosie!" Albus cried when he too saw her.

She didn't respond, he walked up to her and snatched the book from her hands. "Hey! I was reading tha- oh! Albus, when did you get here?" She asked once she realized it was him.

He just rolled his eyes, "good to see you too. Oh, and this," he turned around and pushed Raine up to them, "is Raine."

"Nice to meet you!" the girl said, "I'm Rose, the poor girl that's related to this kid." She laughed pushing Albus' shoulder.

Raine laughed slightly before Lilly gave Rose a huge hug. "Hogwarts isn't the same without you! Merlin, I missed you so much!"

"Well I'd rather be in school than working."

"Oh, how is that going for you? Internship at St. Mungo's and all, it must be awful."

"Yeah, it kind of is. But saving lives is worth it!"

Raine had no idea what they were talking about and Albus could tell. "It's not really worth explaining." He whispered to her bluntly. She nodded.

Soon enough Raine had been introduced to Hugo, Roses brother along with both of her parents, Bill Weasley, his wife Fleur and their three children Victorie, Domonique, and Louis. Percy (who she didn't really see eye to eye with, not that anyone else did), his wife and kids. She also had a chance to chat with George again (which she enjoyed) before she was introduced to his wife Angelina and their kids Fred and Roxanne. She even got around to meeting Albus and Lilly's older brother James, who teased her relentlessly about spending too much time with Albus (like, for some reason, everyone did, odd…), she liked him none the less. She also meet Teddy Lupin, who wasn't related to them but more of adopted family, of course he was dating Victorie, at least that was what Raine had picked up. And, of course, she meet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, or as everyone called them Grandma and Grandpa Weasley.

Lilly was introducing her to her uncle Charlie and his girlfriend when Albus pulled her away making some excuse that Raine didn't quite catch.

"So, how are you holding up?" he asked her once they had left the family crowded living room.

"Pretty good. I love your family!" she said as he chuckled.

"Yeah, sure you do now. Just wait till later when you're begging to go home."

He was about to say something else when Mrs. Weasley's call for dinner bounced through the house.

Because of the amount of people there, a large table was set up outside under a tarp that Raine could only guess was being held up by magic, seeing as it wasn't being lifted by any support beams. Though it was winter outside and the ground had been blessed with a fresh blanket of snow, it was still warm. Raine also presumed magic had something to do with it. This was a strange world she had been introduced to.

Once Albus and her, sat down she realized just how large the family was. Seeing everyone chatting, laughing, and occasionally flicking food at each other made her feel so… at home. It was like nothing she had ever experienced, she was used to solitude and constantly wanting to leave, lock everything out. But here, she felt like she never wanted to leave, she barely knew any of these people (excluding the Potters) but she already loved them. Love, that was a funny thing.

As Raine's mind began to wonder Mr. Weasley suddenly caught everyone's attention as he stood up, glass in hand.

"I'd like to make a toast." He started. "To being together this fine evening, to my wife's lovely cooking, to unexpected guests," he nodded his head at Raine, "and to family. Some years have been rough for us, not knowing what we would be able to put on the table for the next meal, worrying 'what if they don't come home today'" everyone was quiet for a moment remembering Fred who was gravely missed. "But what I'd like to commemorate is the good times we are going through now, and that, no matter what, we'll always be family. All of us." He said once again looking towards the brunette sitting next to one of his many grandsons. "So, to family." He said raised his glass as everyone repeated after him and drank a sip from their drinks.

Raine couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>"No, keeper."<p>

"I strongly disagree. Chaser is most definitely a harder position to play."

Raine had been listening to James and Lilly argue over Qidditch for quite some time now.

"James, you have no idea what you're talking about! Keeper is much harder, you're the most relied on player in the game! Do you how much pressure is on them? Not to mention how much a quaffel hurts when you try to block it?" she yelled at him.

"Oh please! Chasers are constantly being pegged by balls and you don't see us complaining!" was his response.

All of a sudden Raine was grabbed by the hand and tugged around the corner; it didn't appear the two even noticed her disappearance.

"Getting tired of them now?" Albus asked as he let go of her hand.

"I'm sure if I had an idea what they were talking about, I would be very thrilled by their conversation." She answered somewhat sarcastically.

"Well come on, I want to show you something." He said dragging her around various people. "Grab your coat" he said as they were about to reach the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she put it on.

"Somewhere." He answered as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you captain obvious…" she rolled her eyes as she passed him.

Soon enough they were walking through the forest that bordered the Burrow. "Are you sure it's… you know safe to be out here?" Raine asked him as it began getting darker.

"Would I have taken you here if it wasn't?"

"Probably."

"Wow, I don't feel offended at all."

Raine could see a clearing up ahead but she still couldn't quite make out what it was.

"What is that?" she asked as they got closer.

"Seeing as we are in a forest with hundreds of trees and multiple kinds of wildlife 'that' isn't very specific."

She rolled her eyes again, not that he could tell because it was so dark.

Almost tripping over a root or stone, she couldn't really tell which one it was, she exclaimed "it's so dark here!"

"Don't worry, Albus will save the day!" he said pulling out his wand "lumos." He whispered before light slipped out the tip of his wand.

"That's better." Was Raine's response.

Eventually they reached the clearing Raine had been asking about earlier; from where she was standing she could see a large partially frozen over pond with a small creak flowing into it from the other side. The freshly fallen snow made it seem somewhat (excuse the pun) magical. Of course thinking this made Raine feel like a complete pansy, but it was none the less true.

She instantly grabbed for the necklace that sat on her chest.

"What is that?" Albus asked pointing at the silver pendant. "I've seen you wearing it, well, all the time."

"Oh, um… it's just a necklace…" she stuttered looking down at the charm, it had a white gold ribbon twisted around a small diamond that looped at the top, allowing the dainty chain to fit through. "It was my grandmothers, I always wear it."

"huh." Was his only reply.

"She gave it to me before she…"

"Passed on." Albus finishing for her.

"Yeah." There was a silence. "She was the only one who really understood me, just keeps her close. You know?"

Another silence.

"So what is this place?" she asked, turning to him, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I don't know. I make a habit of coming up here every time I visit. Just thought I'd bring you along this time." He said, grabbing a stone and throwing it across the ice to make a splash in the part that had yet to freeze over.

"What's so special about it?" She asked as a sudden case of curiosity came over her.

"You know what? I'm not really sure. I just like it here I guess. It's peaceful… nice."

Raine laughed.

"Yeah, it sounded that wussy in my head too…" he confessed.

"No, it's not that. I just didn't characterize you as the 'go somewhere meaningful' kind of person"

"Well then there's obviously a lot you don't know about me." He answered

For some reason, as he said that, Raine got an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she knew what it was, _oh no_, she told herself _this is_ _Albus, potter. You know the guy you're FRIENDS with!_

"Something wrong?" he asked as he noticed a dreadful expression on the girl's face.

"Oh, no it's nothing." she stated. _Why does he have to be so damn nice!_

Both of their heads snapped up as they heard the cracking of branches from across the water. But a small white rabbit jumped out and back in before either of them said anything.

"Albus! Raine! We're going soon!" they somehow heard Ginny calling from the house.

"We should probably get going then." Albus stated.

"Yeah I guess." Raine said as she took a last look at the beautiful scene behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, I'm sorry it's so late. I had a New Years Eve Eve celebration… thingy? Yeah, anyway, longest chapter so far YAY! I hope you all had a GREAT Christmas! I know did! I got a 'Weasley is our King' poster and it's hanging on my wall (I luv it), I also got a 'Tales of Beedle the Bard' book and it's EPIC! So yeah… HAPPY NEW YEAR (I think your resolution should be leaving more reviews on this story…. just a thought)<strong>


	13. Immensely

**Here we are, I'm sorry that it's so short :'( I explain myself at the bottom (you know where my unnecessary rants usually are, that most of you probably don't read anyway, but now you have an excuse)**

**I don't own Harry Potter (If I did Fred wouldn't have died ooh! Spoiler! Though I'm guessing you guys have already read all the books/ seen all the movies. And if you haven't… well sorry. P.S I'm still in denial about that.)**

* * *

><p>"Albus!" Raine cried as she felt a wet snowball hit the back of her head.<p>

"What? Can't take a challenge?" he asked as he bent down to form another one.

"Oh! You're SO on!" she cried before quickly ducking behind a nearby tree.

She bent down, still behind her protective trunk, to grab a handful of the fluffy white powder. Quickly she packed it down to form a lopsided sphere.

Raine swiftly jumped out from behind the tree, snow in hand, only to realize he was no longer there. _Oh, so this is how he wants to play it? _She thought to herself as she slowly began sneaking through the white, leafless, forest.

After a few moments without success Raine saw a set of tracks that she knew hadn't been there when they started. She began, carefully, following them knowing what she would find at the end. They bent around a corner between two bushes _haha, he's not fooling me! _She said to herself before walking between the pokey plants. As she followed them a few more meters until they bent around a large boulder. Then the tracks stopped, as though Albus had disappeared off the face of the earth.

_What? That's not possible_. Raine thought as she stared at the ending trail for several seconds.

"SNEAK ATTACH!" she heard someone yell form above her before three large snowballs pelted her shoulders.

She looked up to see Albus flying in the air on a broom stick.

"That's no fair!" she yelled at him.

"Do you give up yet!" he yelled back, ignoring what she had just said, before throwing another at her.

"You wish Potter!" she screamed before making another ball and throwing it at him, hitting him square in the face.

Unluckily for him, he was still on his broom when it happened. The hit caused his face to crash backwards as he went tumbling to the ground.

"ALBUS!" Raine cried as she ran up to him. "Are you okay? Oh my god! I didn't mean to, speak to me!"

"Raine…" he said just above a whisper. "PSYCH!" he yelled before tackling her to the ground.

"I'll kill you!" she screamed as he pushed her to the ground and sat on her.

"Give up yet?" he asked once she stopped struggling.

"Never!" she gasped and began trying to push him off again.

"You know, if I were you I would. It takes a real man to know when he's been defeated."

"There are two things wrong with that statement. One, you're not me. And two, I'm not a man." She spat at him jokingly.

"Oh come now, no need to feel ashamed. All we know now is I'm the stronger, better person!" he laughed.

"In your dreams!" she whispered to him a slight smile touching her lips.

"Well, now that you two love birds are done frolicking or whatever you call this." They both heard from behind them, looking up they saw Lilly. Her arms were both crossed, her eyebrow cocked, and a small and almost unnoticeable smile lifted her lips.

Both of them blushed scarlet, Lilly noted, before Albus finally got off the girl and helped her up.

"Lunch is on the table." His sister said before walking away.

"Yeah... um lunch…" Albus stuttered.

"I'm… yeah…. Hungry… lets go." Raine replied as they, awkwardly, began walking home.

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Albus yelled the next morning as he jumped up and down on Raine's bed.<p>

"No… go away… sleep…" she mumbled, trying to swat him off the bed, her eyes still closed.

"Come on! It's Christmas!" he half yelled at her.

"So what." She growled as she lifted the covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep.

"So what? So WHAT? It's Christmas! That's what!" he answered, like a five year old instead of an eighteen year old he somehow was.

"And I want sleep, so go away."

"Do you really want to do this the hard way, because if you are I'm willing to oblige." He whispered getting slowly closer to her face. Little did he know it was sending chills up Raine's spine.

"I want to do this the 'go away and leave the poor child to sleep' way." She said sarcastically not opening her eyes, hoping he would leave, for more than one reason.

"Unfortunately for you," he said as he got up off the bed and pulled her, along with the blankets, down onto the floor. She landed with a soft thud. "That's not an option!"

"You're DEAD!" she yelled at him before jumping to her feet and chasing him down the hall. Forgetting his previous actions.

She chased him down the hall and around several corners, thankfully for him he had about a fifteen meter head start. Rounding his last corner he hid behind a large pot, looking over its rim Albus saw Raine run quickly past her.

"Round two also goes to Albus!" He said to himself before standing up, clapping his hands together, and walking in the opposite direction his friend had run.

"You wish!" he heard her scream from behind him, but before he could do anything she had his arms pinned to the floor and was sitting on his torso.

"I believe, this means I win." She said slowly to him, her tone daring him to try again.

"Now don't get to cocky. But, in the sport of the holidays, I'll let you get away with it. Just this once."

She passed him a satisfactory smile before letting the poor boy up.

* * *

><p>An hour later they found themselves sitting next to the Christmas tree, opening gifts. It was strange for Raine to be doing this because she hadn't truly celebrated Christmas since she was about five. She felt really awful because she hadn't been able to get anything for anyone, she didn't have any money. So she promised she would make it up to them.<p>

"Don't worry about it," Lilly had told her. "You can be our Christmas gift!"

Raine had just laughed at her, but in a way it had made her feel better.

So there she was, opening gifts for the first time in forever.

"Raine this one's for you." Lilly said as she passed the box to her friend after most of the presents had been cleared.

Attached to it was a small note, it read:

_Raine,_

_ Because it's yours too now._

_Harry and Ginny. _

She looked up, confused, at the couple who were sitting on the couch. Harry just nodded and motioned for her to open it.

Carefully, as though the world would explode if she made the wrong move, Raine unwrapped the box. Inside was one small object, a key.

Not knowing what to say, so she simply got up and hugged both of them.

* * *

><p>That night Raine found herself sitting on her bed reading a small book she had brought from "home" when she heard a soft knock on her door.<p>

Looking up at her half opened door she saw Albus standing in its frame.

"Come in." she told him while she closed the book and put it on her shelf.

"Here." Albus told her, holding out a small package. "I wanted to give it to you now." He smiled at her as he sat down on the bed next to her.

He shoved the box into her hands. Soon she slowly began unwrapping it.

She opened the small box that had been concealed by the green paper. Inside was a delicate silver charm bracelet, Raine gasped, it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She was speechless so she just stared at it and eventually looked back up at him.

"It's amazing! I love it!" she said hugging him. Looking back at it she examined each of the charms. The first one was a broom, then a train, an owl, a wand, and last a simple 'R'.

"I thought you'd like it, it'll match your necklace." He said to her smiling as he pointed to it.

When she didn't respond Albus stood up said goodnight and left.

* * *

><p>The next day was a big day for Raine, she was getting her wand and she was thrilled. Albus laughed as she skipped into the living room before flooing, once again, to Diagon Alley.<p>

Once they entered the shop she looked around at what, to her, seemed like a very disorganized, very old, library. Dust filled the small room and rested upon the counter top where a frail old man stood, rubbing a scarlet cloth up and down an ancient looking wand.

"Harry Potter." The man started with a small laugh, "It seems like just yesterday you were in here buying your first wand."

"You say that every time I come in here Mr. Ollivander." Harry replied.

Changing the subject Ollivander began again, "so what are you here for?" he asked "you all have wands. Except for," he pointed at Raine, "you."

"Yes, we're actually here for her. It's her first wand." Ginny cut in.

"Odd…" was all he mumbled before turning around and browsing his shelves.

"Give this one a flick." He said passing her a wand moments later.

Raine hesitantly grabbed it and looked over to Albus. Seeing the confusion on her face he moved his hand like he was shaking an imaginary wand, cluing her in on what she was supposed to do next.

Getting the message she imitated him, her wrist flicked forwards and behind her a stack of wands crashed onto the floor. Jumping in surprise she dropped the wand on the counter.

"No, not that one." The old man laughed, "here what about this?" he gave her another one and took up the one she had placed down.

The minute she touched it something felt different, she could almost feel the power spread through her arm as she waved it. But this time the stack stood back upright, as thought nothing had happened. She looked down to the piece of wood in her hand; she could see a small engraved fox at the base of the handle. The picture almost made her feel lost, like she could stare at it for hours without ever getting bored.

"Nine inch ebony with dittany stalk, I think we have a keeper." Ollivander said, breaking Raine out of the trance, before Ginny passed him his money.

Upon exiting the shop Raine couldn't help but smile. It was weird, the feeling of having her own wand just made her happy. But that really wasn't all that weird, she had been feeling happy a lot lately. She liked it. Immensely.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay… Again, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short I SERIOUSLY couldn't write. I feel like I spent half the time just staring at my blank computer screen. Mostly I get my inspiration in the shower (because that's where I get all my ideas) but this week my grandparents were staying with us so I had to us my mom's shower… I think that was why. Just kidding I'm now superstitious (but still, you never know?) well I have homework to procrastinate on, once again I'm REALLY sorry for the shortness and lameness, either next chapter or the one after it is one I've been DYING to write and I promise to make it (to the best of my ability) epic. If you have any ideas or anything feel free to leave a comment of PM me about it because I'm open to ideas. Kay bye! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW (because every time you do a baby sea turtle is saved from being eaten by seagulls… true story)<strong>

**Oh, before I go, if anyone can get the Avatar the Last Airbender (SERIES, not movie. Because that SUCKED) reference, I'll... Um... Give you the prize of satisfaction of getting it right... (because so far no one has gotten any of my references and it makes me sad :'( of course they are really hard, so i understand) **


	14. Midnight Endeavors

**According to Lucy (one of my reviewers)I've been spelling Lily wrong, I was always putting three L's and there's only supposed to be 2. Lily not Lilly. Wow I feel really dumb now. I guess I didn't really pay attention to that when reading. I'm VERY sorry but it was an honest mistake :'( don't hate me too much, I'll be fixing it from now on. Thank you SO much for letting me know, you're a life saver and I am forever in your debt. Now, this chapter is going to be filler so that's why it's not so long. Next chapter I'm really excited to write! So, I'm going to go now… and you guys can read, bye.**

**Oh, I almost forgot, I do not own Harry Potter. That would be JK Rowling's job. **

* * *

><p>Raine woke up to a tapping noise at her window. Rubbing her very sleepy eyes she sat up and drew back the curtains. Standing outside, in the dark, was none other than Albus Potter.<p>

_Typical_ she thought before opened the window.

"What do you want? It's three in the morning!" she wined after quickly glancing sideways to the clock above her bed.

"Come outside, I want to show you something." Albus said before walking towards the window. "Come on Raine! Have some fun!" he was obviously quite eager to get her outside.

"As fun as going on an endeavor with you in the middle of the night sounds, I think I'll pass."

"It's not an 'endeavor'. And you said it yourself it's three in the morning, not midnight."

"I don't care what time it is, I'm not coming!" she barked back, tired of the argument.

"really? Just for an hour. It'll be worth it, I promise!" he begged

"ugh. Fine" Raine exclaimed, finally giving in. "But don't think I'm doing this because I want to!" she said as the grabbed her coat. Seeing as walking through the whole house at three in the bloody morning would, more than likely, cause at least one member of the household to wake she up, she did the next best thing, and climbed out the window. The small rain gutter on the side of the house plus the practice she had of doing this in her former "home" made it easier for her to maneuver down the slippery wall. That is until she lost her footing and fell the last five meters.

"Raine!" her friend cried while he made a leap towards her and caught her just before hitting the floor. They stayed there staring at each other for long enough for it to become slightly awkward. Red crept up her cheeks. Thankfully because of the dim lighting, she hoped, he hadn't noticed.

Quickly putting her down Albus started walking towards the forest, he quickly looked over his shoulder to see Raine standing where she had been for several seconds.

"Well you coming?" he asked gesturing towards the trees.

"Coming where?" she asked slowly

"Just trust me, it'll be worth it." Albus replied putting one of his hands on her shoulder.

When she started walking he dropped it. They continued in silence for a minute walking through the trees.

Blush once again crept up Raine's cheeks as her stomach started doing back flips, _stop it! _She said to herself _He's your friend! Ugh. He'll never think of you like that anyway!_

Soon they came to an empty field bordering a small lake. Raine took a few more steps forwards walking towards the water. When she turned around she saw Albus, a smile on his face and a broom in his hand.

"What's that for?" she said fully aware, but still not believing what he was going to ask of her.

"I'm going to show you how it feels to fly." He said jumping on the broom, "come on, we don't have all night." He urged flying over to her. "Get on."

Slowly and hesitantly she jumped on behind him, carefully she put her arms around his waist.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No." she squeaked in reply.

"Well then here we go!" he yelled as he kicked off the ground.

Her secure hold tightened around him as her eyes squeezed shut. The cool air licked her face as it pulled her hair in various patterns. Normally heights weren't a problem for her, but of course this wasn't heights, it was a completely different level of scary.

Albus quickly looked over his shoulder to see her eyes scrunched closed and her face squished against his back. He stopped flying and made the broom simply hover in mid air as he flung his leg around the other side of it so he could now look to the side and face her. She let go of his, now unreachable, back and gripped his upper arm.

"Come now, it's not that bad." He teased, hoping she would open her eyes.

"No, I'm pretty sure it is 'that bad'" she mumbled back.

"Okay, we'll make a deal. You open your eyes on three, and I'll promise not to kill us." He laughed

"I thought the not dying part was already a given!" she yelped back.

"Alright, really now. Just open them." He put his fingers under her chin and tilted it up.

Slowly her eyes peered open, just a crack. Enough so she could see the bright green orbs staring back at her. He put his hand down into his lap, as she looked around.

They were a foot off the ground "you're a right foul git, you know that!" she screamed whacking him in the arm.

"Come on, I just needed you to trust me." He laughed as he tried to grab her, before getting hit a multiple more times.

She stopped her violence and they sat there for a moment.

"Now, I can do this." He bellowed before flinging his leg back so he was in the correct flying position and quickly taking off again.

Once again Raine tightened her grasp on him, this time her eyes remained open. The white world around her whizzed by, before Albus pulled up and brought them higher in the air.

From where they now sat, some fifty feet in the air, the night sky seemed calm and peaceful. Below them the moonlight reflected off the snowy ground, creating an almost ghostly feel. Not a word was uttered; both of them seemed lost in the moment.

* * *

><p>"Albus," Raine whined the next afternoon as she twirled her wand around through her fingers, staring up at the ceiling from the couch she was laying on. Neither of them had gotten much sleep the previous night, due to their 'early morning adventure' so they were to spend the day lazing around and doing nothing particularly productive. Lily had gone with her parents to purchase several more school supplies, of which she would need when returning for the last half of the year.<p>

"Teach me something." She said once he poked his head up at her from the book he was reading.

"Teach you what?" he laughed in response, marking his page and closing it.

"I don't know. What was the first thing you learned?" she asked, quickly sitting up.

"Wingardium Leviosa" he chuckled.

"What?"

"Wingardium Leviosa" he repeated more flatly.

"What does that one do?" she asked

"It levitates stuff."

"Well, show me how to do it!" she exclaimed, pointing her wand at Albus.

"Be careful with that." He laughed while he grabbed the end of the stick and pointed it towards the floor. "Okay," he said getting up "so, here!" he grabbed a piece of parchment and crumpled it into a loose ball.

Placing it on the short table in front of him he pulled his wand out of his pocket. "So what you want to do," he started "is sort of flick your wrist as you say the spell."

Demonstrating, he pointed his wand at it and clearly said "Wingardium Leviosa" the ball slowly lifted up until it was almost to the ceiling. Albus let it go and it fell to the ground. "See?" he asked as she stood up, fully ready to give it a try.

"I want to try!" she cried, picking up the crumpled paper and placing it back on the table.

"Not so fast!" he yelled just as she was about to say the spell.

"What?"

"You can't just try a spell!"

"Why not?"

"You might get it wrong!"

"Well the whole world might blow up and penguins could rain down from the sky! But I don't see it happening"

"That's different."

"Just lay off and let me try it, I'm not going to kill us."

Slowly she pointed her wand back at the paper "Wingardium Leviosa." She whispered, nothing happened. She tried again, and again, and again. Until finally slumping back down on the couch.

"I give up." She exclaimed

"Don't worry about it; sometimes it can take you weeks to learn a spell that someone else can master in a day. It all depends on to person." He reassured her.

"Anyway, it's getting late. We better go to bed." He finished

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She smiled back.

They began walking down the hall together neither of them uttered a word. It was a more or less a quietly peaceful silent, not so much awkward. They were nearing the end of the trek, as Albus' room was coming up on their left. But not before his arm unintentionally bumped against hers.

Electricity shot up through her body as she moved over a few millimeters, oh god. Not this again. She thought, very thankful that they would soon be parting ways, and she would once again be in the solidarity of her own confinement.

But they simply walked past.

"Albus? Um, you're room is there." She told him.

"Oh, right!" he said "just daydreaming, sorry. Um, goodnight then."

"Yeah, night." She echoed, semi awkwardly before they both turned around and went their separate ways.

For the umpteenth time Raine lay awake at night, one thing on her mind. A certain dark haired, green eyed friend of hers. She almost couldn't stop thinking about him, and it scared her. Sure they were friends and all, and that was all she wanted. She loved the Potters, but not like that. At least she didn't want to. They were her second family, her only family really. A silly crush wasn't going to get in the way of it. Is that what this is? She asked herself a crush?

For the first time, to herself at least, Raine admitted it. She fancied. Her best friend.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Albus Potter,<em>

_At the request of your last letter, I have spoken with the rest of the ministry and we have come to the conclusion that your appeal to teach Mrs. Raine Belifort basic magic skills, is reasonable and understandable. Good luck. We hope to hear of your progress soon. _

_-Pius Thicknesse and the Ministry of Magic_

Albus reread the letter several times while the grin on his face grew wider and wider, before carefully folding it and putting it in his pocket, it was all coming together, and he was excited.

**Well I hope you liked it! Please review and all that because it would make me happy! Now it's time for bed… I've had a long day and my brain needs sleep…. Z****Z****Z****Z****Z****Z****Z.****... **


	15. Like Some Cliché Fairytale

**Alrighty then, so there were a few chapters/scenes that I had really imagined and thought about before putting this story in writing, and this is one of them. So, have a fun time reading and please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, in case you hadn't noticed my writing is a horses arse compared to JK Rowling's. **

* * *

><p>You know those moments when you're nervous and excited, but yet still terrified at the same time? Well Raine did, and now was most definitely one of them. The worst part of it was that Albus wasn't there, his calming personality would normally kept her quite collected in times like this, but he but he hadn't been there all week. On Monday morning he had left go to one of his friends house move. Thankfully, she still had Lily, but sometimes, she felt even that wouldn't help the anxiety from boiling up inside of her.<p>

She didn't really know how to act, what to say, who to talk to. Of course, it all came from being the 'social outcast' that she was. Let's face it; she wasn't really a very big people person. She was all of a sudden very envious of her red haired friend. Lily seemed to be perfectly comfortable with the whole situation, well if you could really call it a 'situation'. But let's not get ahead of ourselves here. It all started about a week ago, with Lily's excitable personality.

"Raine!" Lily sang as she skipped into the girl's open room one afternoon.

"Yes, that's me." She joked back, putting down the clothes she had been folding.

"You'll never guess what mum just told me!" Lily said as she jumped up and down out of excitement.

"Um… Charlie's chocolate factory blew up and in his last will and testament he left you as its rightful owner, therefore giving you a life's supply of free chocolate?" Raine said back sarcastically.

"I'm going to pretend I know what you're talking about." Lily responded, giving Raine a strange 'you're mental' look. Before forgetting what she had just said and gaining back her peppy I-can't-wait-to-tell-you-this attitude.

"Okay, get ready to be blown away!" Lily shrieked. "We're going to my parents Hogwarts Reunion Ball!"

"Is that kind of like a high school reunion?" Raine asked while she gave her friend a questioning look as she danced around the room.

"If I had any idea what that was I could answer your question, but I don't. So, pretty much, it's their classes get together, and everyone brings their families. The best part is that it's a formal event so that means we get to dress up!" Lily squealed like the young school girl she was. Raine wasn't sure whether to be excited or not, 'dresses' weren't really her thing, neither was formal events, nor and any sort of events for that matter. So she just decided to go with a safe question.

"But what am I going to wear?"

"Come on Raine, it's called shopping…" Lily said as though it was the most obvious answer in the world, which it kind of was.

"Yeah… but-" she started before being cut off.

"Raine, I know what you're going to say. But don't worry, mum told me they've been expecting this for a while so the dresses are a late, very late, Christmas present!" Lily exclaimed. Raine let out a short sigh of relief; she at least was going to have something to wear. But she still felt bad for leaching onto the Potters for every bit of money. Maybe she'd get a job, but now wasn't the time to think of that, they had a ball to plan for. '_Yay…'_

* * *

><p>"I don't know, it's not really… me." Raine said as she twirled the bottom of the lavender dress that fell just above her knees. Its A-lined halter top fit tightly across her chest and was held up by a purple belt and flowed out slightly at the bottom.<p>

"Yes, because the real you would go in muggle jeans and a t-shirt." Lily remarked before rolling her eyes.

"Well, that's easy for you to say. You look amazing!" She scoffed back, looking down at her friend's gorgeous dress. It was a brown knee length, sleeveless dress with black crisscross patterns and a small flower to the left just above her waist. All and all, it screamed Lily.

"Fine then!" Lily finally gave in, "Even though this one looks absolutely amazing on you, we'll keep looking."

Raine only let out a short, tired sigh.

"What? I know you hate shopping and all, but we do have to get you something." Her friend said. "And besides, don't you want to look good for Albus?"

Raine was suddenly shocked and turning crimson, "why would I want to look good for him?" she asked, keeping a steady calm face and hoping her breathing was in check.

"Oh, you know. Because you fancy him and everything." Lily replied nonchalantly, amused by the frazzled expression on Raine's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she calmly answered ducking back into the changing room to slip out of the undesired dress.

"I'll get it out of her eventually." Lily muttered to herself.

Once the topic had been, hopefully, forgotten Raine stepped out of the changing room with her usual clothes on. They carefully looked through the store once again, occasionally stopping to admire a dress but soon deciding it wouldn't work and hooking it back on the rack.

"I just don't know what to do!" Lily eventually cried out two hours later, "We've looked through everything at least five times by now!"

"I hear you." Raine agreed as they both slumped down onto the sofa in the middle of the room.

The large dress shop seemed to eternally stretch in every direction; they had been through each rack time and time again, still not finding what they were looking for. The never ending search was fruitless and it seemed like they would never find anything appropriate.

Both of them sighed as if on cue, about to admit defeat. But, just as all hope seemed lost Lily suddenly stood up, the expression on her face left the impression that she had just uncovered one of the unsolved mysteries in the world. She quickly ran to the other side of the room.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before!" she exclaimed "this one's perfect!"

And from behind the curtain of a long emptied changing room, Lily pulled out the most beautiful dress Raine had ever seen.

"Are you sure it's not going to be too much?" she asked "don't take me wrong, I love it…. But, it's so, beautiful."

"I think it's perfect, now go try it on." Lily replied shooing the girl into the small changing stall, her thrilled expression show no signs of leaving any time soon.

* * *

><p>For the past few days Lily had only talk about how excited she was and how fun the reunion was going to be. She would go on undying rants about how beautiful Hogwarts was, especially when they had reason for celebration. She would go on and on about how amazingly spectacular it was going to be to finally meet everyone and just have fun.<p>

Raine wasn't having similar thoughts, she was a bit nervous to go. She only knew about five people who were going and she'd never really been a 'social butterfly' like some people she knew*cough* Lily *cough*.

She had also never been to a "ball" or whatever her friend had been calling it these days. The closest she had been to one was watching old Disney cartoons when she was little, and she most likely wasn't going to be whisked off her feet by prince charming before having to flee before midnight heartbroken to leave her beloved prince, like some cliché fairytale.

They were in her room getting ready when Raine stood in front of the floor length mirror in Lily's room staring at the stranger before her. The girl that looked back at her barely had any resemblance to the body she had lived in these seventeen years.

Lily really was a master of makeovers and in two hours had transformed the brunette from and ugly duckling to a beautiful swan, at least that's how Raine felt about it.

"Lily, I'm not sure I can do this." She confessed as she twirled and inspected the back of her dress.

"You can and will." Was Lily's tart reply.

"Are you sure? I mean, it feels like I'm freaking out over nothing, because it's just a dance. Right? I mean it's not some huge 'life or death' situation in which if I make some mistake I die…"

"You're such a drama queen." Lily rolled her eyes and went back to applying another layer of mascara.

* * *

><p>And now, we were pretty much up to the present. The nervous anxious feeling swirling in the pit of Raine's stomach as she gently tried to mentally calm herself down.<p>

_Breathe, just breathe. In and out. In and out._ Was all she could think. But there she was, doing one of the most socially challenging things she could have ever imagined. _God, I'm making such a big deal out of this_! She thought to herself, _just go_.

"Alright Raizie-cakes, let's go." Lily encouraged as she nudged her towards the staircase before them.

"Time to party." Raine whispered to herself, keeping the positive 'this is going to be fun' attitude.

* * *

><p>"Well I'm finally glad we're actually here, now I finally get to meet that girl you've been ranting on and on about." The blond haired, grey eyed, boy said nudging his friend as they entered the Great Hall.<p>

"I haven't been 'ranting' about her, just telling you. And it's not like I was doing it all the time. For Merlin's sake she's been living with me for the past five months, I might have some things to say." Albus replied calmly, sighing at the end of it.

"Mate," Scorpius started, "you're falling, and falling hard." He laughed

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Albus denied keeping an eye out for any of his other friends.

Scorpius just rolled his eyes; Albus could be the most predictable person.

They began walking towards the other side of the room, in hope to get away from the ever-growing crowd, that was when he saw her. All of a sudden he couldn't speak; his heart began beating faster and faster, as his palms began getting sweatier. The sudden dryness in his throat cut off his ability to form any kind of words and his green eyes winded in sheer awe.

She was in a breathtaking strapless green dress; its long silk trim flowed to the ground where a pattern of silver beads, matching the also beaded waist band, dripped at its hemline.

There, standing at the other side of the room was Raine. And she looked beautiful.

* * *

><p>After walking down the stairs she realized how 'drama queen like', as Lily had put it, she had been acting.<p>

So far she had meet several of Lily's friends and was now chatting with Rose, happy to see a semi-familiar face.

"Well Albus tried to teach me a few… but it hasn't really been going so well." Raine finished, they had been animatedly talking about what had happened between when they last meet, seeing as Lily had ditched them to go dance with some handsome bloke from her year. Raine didn't really mind, for once she was having fun meeting new people.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Rose encouraged, "besides, you have Albus for a teacher so failure is understandable." She joked as they both burst into a fit of laughter, in honesty it wasn't really that funny, but the giggle fit seemed to spread from one girl to the other and they didn't show any signs of stopping any time soon.

"I know Weasley's face is a bit unnatural, but really there's no need to laugh at her." A blond haired boy remarked, suddenly appearing behind her.

"Shut up Malfoy." Rose spat, her eyes throwing daggers at his, as Raine had decided, particularly handsome face.

"Oh, come now. You haven't seen me in, what six months? And you don't even want to give me a friendly hello?" he mocked, putting out his bottom lip, and a hand on his heart.

"And a peaceful six months it's been." She growled, showing a particular dislike for the poor boy, though he did seem to have a slight cockiness about him that Raine understood seemed a bit, well, unlikable.

"You wish, I bet your mind has never stopped reeling to the unthinkable possibilities of your infinite infatuation with me." He mocked back; _scratch slight_ Raine thought _VERY cocky._ Never the less Raine could feel this conversation had a bit more of a hidden meaning.

"That's the thing about you Malfoy." Rose spat at him, "you think everyone loves you and that you're some handsome bloke that everyone would die to be with. But you're not, you're just an arrogant, self absorbed, prat."

"So you admit I'm handsome then?" he mocked, obviously ignoring the rest of the comment.

"I'll admit that you should take that cocky attitude and stick it up your fat-"

"Sweet Rosie, let's keep this conversation child approved." A voice said to Raine's left. She turned to see the particularly attractive face of Albus standing next to her, a small smile curving his lips and his dark hair falling into his eyes. Though Raine wasn't yet quite accustomed to wizard fashion, but even the strange looking dress robes made him look good.

Rose just glared at him and walked away, fed up with the boy and hoping to find shelter in her friends.

"Well isn't she in a lovely mood." He remarked while she walked away.

"Raine, I can see you've already had the immense displeasure of meeting my good friend Scorpius." Albus stated turning the discussion.

"Good friend? I'm the bloody reason you wake up in the morning!" The blonde joked back.

"You wish mate, you wish." Albus laughed

Raine couldn't help but be amused by the two, and she could see from the way they joked that they were close, most likely best friends or along the lines.

"So you're the one he's been blabbering on and on about?" Scorpius asked, turning the conversation away from his friend's sleeping habits.

Raine blushed slightly, he noted, as did Albus.

"I wasn't blabbering…" he mumbled.

Eventually the awkwardness of the moment ended and they began chatting up a storm. Raine had already decided she liked the boy, as she did most of Albus' other friends she was casually introduced to throughout the night.

He was laughing with her, among others, when Scorpius whispered something into his ear.

"So are you going to ask her to dance or what?" he said, getting straight to the point.

"Wait? What? Who?" Albus asked slightly louder than Scorpius and gaining a few weird looks.

His friend let out a long sigh of annoyance, "Raine, are you going to ask her to dance. Because trust me, I've seen a few who would love to take up that offer." He said quietly

Albus just stared at him "wh- why would I do that." He stuttered, trying to avoid suspicion.

"Come on! You've been staring at her half the bloody night! Just ask her to dance." He replied harshly before walking away and asking some girl to join him on the dance floor, of course she accepted. They made their way through the crowd as he threw him a warning look over his shoulder.

Soon enough the rest of the group had gone off to grab a drink or talk with someone else. Needless to say Raine and Albus were now the only ones there.

It dawned on him what Scorpious had said earlier, would someone else ask her? He serenely didn't want them to. But what would she say if he asked her? Could he really handle being completely rejected?

Before he could answer his own question a blonde Ravenclaw he recognized as Lorcan Scamander popped up behind her, tapping her shoulder she turned.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her, offering out his hand as an invitation.

A slight blush crept up Raine's cheeks before she placed her hand in his. "You may." She answered as he led her away.

_Great _Albus thought when he saw them go, _now I'll get the never ending 'I told you so' s._ with that happy though he turned around and sulked over to the refreshments table, he had lost his chance.

* * *

><p>He had been enjoying his solitude when it was rudely interrupted.<p>

"Albus, Albus, Albus." Lily pestered, being the annoying little sister she was.

"What do you want?" he asked, not really up for the whole 'I tease you, you tease me back' charade.

"Go cut in." she stated

He already knew what she was talking about, on the dance floor Raine could be seen being passed from partner to partner, each one only getting about thirty seconds with her before another eligible partner would cut in. He didn't get it. Well he did. She was beautiful, like always. Everyone wanted to dance with the pretty brunette. Of course some people, preferred to stand in the corner, at least that was what he was telling himself.

"I don't want to dance." He stated, making his thoughts known.

"Yes you do." She declared, reading him like an open book. "And I think you should do it." She added before walking away, leaving him once again alone.

_It's not that easy,_ he thought. What would he do? Just go up to her and ask her. Well, wasn't that what everyone else was doing.

_I can't believe I'm about to do this_… he placed his cup on a nearby table and began walking to the center of the room.

* * *

><p>She was having fun, dancing was a way of more or less relief. It was surprising how fast she caught on, for someone who had never danced a day in her life she was actually doing okay.<p>

After her partners had been switched five or six times she eventually gave up the small talk and just danced. It had seemed like Albus was going to ask her earlier, but to her disappointment he hadn't and that was what had started the ongoing partner switch up. _Forget him,_ she though _just enjoy yourself_, _it's been a while since you have anyway._

Irony sure had a funny way of working though, didn't it?

Just as she was telling herself, a tap on her partners shoulder caused him to turn and stop dancing as the song came to a close.

Standing behind him was the one person Raine had prayed she would actually end up dancing with, Albus.

"Can I cut in?" he asked her partner, who showed no signs of backing down and merely nodded before backing up and walking away.

As he boy disappeared through the crowd a slower, softer melody began playing. Just their luck.

As the first verse began Albus awkwardly put out his hand. Much to his relief, she took it and he slowly pulled her closer, both of them blushing fiercely.

I'd never gone with the wind

Just let it flow

Let it take me where it wants to go to

You open the door

There's so much more

I've never seen it before

I was trying to fly

But I couldn't find wings

But you came along and you changed everything

Raine couldn't help but notice how well their bodies fit together, how right it felt. She had danced with so many people that night, she was tired and wanted to stop, but now, she never wanted to sit again.

You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

Albus looked down at her, she was at the perfect height that to see her face he would have to bend his neck slightly, but enough so that it was still comfortable. He liked it.

I've watched from a distance as you made life your own

Every sky was your own kind of blue

And I wanted to know how that would feel

And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see

You opened my eyes

And you made me believe

Albus twisted and twirled her around the dance floor. Both of them completely caught up in the moment, having no idea the other felt the same way.

You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

Baby you showed me what living is for

I don't wanna hide anymore

Oh oh

Raine looked up into his gorgeous green eyes that she loved so much. That moment was perfect; she never wanted it to end.

You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

Crazier, crazier, crazier

"Raine… um- I was, go- going to ask you to dance e-earlier but I didn't because…" he said ever so slightly, as the song came to an end, drifting quieter with every word. Their faces seemed to be getting closer and closer.

Both of their minds were blank, unable to comprehend what their bodies were subconsciously making them do. They were so close, almost there. Their hearts were beating at a rapid pace as green and hazel seemed to catch each other in an unbreakable bond. Neither of them could quite grasp the concept of what was happening.

All of a sudden a quiet, shrill, seemingly polite "eh hem" was heard.

The trance was instantly broken as the two looked to their side to see a medium sized girl. Her blond hair and blue eyes matched the stereotyped short pink dress she was wearing.

"Mind if I cut in?" she asked politely, giving Raine a killer glare that Albus didn't quite catch.

The girl didn't seem to wait for an answer. And as the next song started she gently nudged Raine away, taking her place in Albus' arms.

Raine didn't really know what to say, she faked a smile before mumbling "go right ahead" and walking off the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"What do you want Tanya?" Albus asked the girl he was, forcibly mind you, now dancing with.<p>

"What do you mean Albie?" she asked him giving a puppy dog pout.

"You know what I mean," he stated, not really up for a chat with the girl who had just ruined his almost perfect moment.

"Why did we have to break up?" she asked getting to the point "we were so happy, weren't we?"

"Oh, I don't know?" he said sarcastically "because I found you in a broom closet snogging the daylights out of some bloke?"

"I already told you, it wasn't my fault! He came onto me!" she cried in a high pitched shrilly girl voice that made him wonder why he went out with her in the first place.

"Yeah, I could tell." He rolled his eyes.

"See? So why don't we get back to together?"

"It's called sarcasm. And we aren't getting back together because I don't want to be with a cheater and a liar."

"Now don't give me that." She said getting slowly closer to him. "I know you still want me, just admit it."

"There's nothing to admit." He said flatly "and what are you d-"

Before he could finish, her lips were pressed against his.

* * *

><p>Raine was having a chat with Lily, who she had finally caught up with. She was trying to distract herself from the disappointment she was feeling in the back of her mind.<p>

"So anyway" Lily continued, "then as if nothing had even happened he just got up, and walked away. The nerve." She complained.

Raine had sort of zoned out and let out a few mumbling uh huh's along the line of the story.

"I'm going to go grab a drink, okay?" Lily asked her after seeing the blank expression on her face. "Want anything?" she asked

"No, it's okay." Raine replied

Lily got up and walked towards the refreshment table several meters away.

Since Raine's dance had been cut short her mind really hadn't been where it should have been, all she could think about was him. They had been so close and she thought something was about to happen, and then that blonde bimbo had to cut in and ruin it all. _Stupid blondes_ she thought as her eyes scanned the room.

It was then that she saw it. There was Albus, in the middle of the dance floor, in romantic embrace with the same girl.

Raine, without thinking, got up and walked straight towards the door.

Lily tried to stop her on the way, "hey, where are you going. Weren't we going to-" her sentence wasn't completed; she saw what had made her friend leave. _Albus you prick,_ was the only thing that flashed through her mind.

Pushing past her, Raine exited the room. She kept walking until she found the doors to the magnificent castle. Walking outside to the cold winter air she put her arms around herself. The cold didn't matter, all she wanted to do was think about how stupid she'd been, _I guess that wasn't anything after all _was the last thing to race through her mind before she slumped down on the cold ground and gazed out to the beautiful sight before her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I don't really like this chapter. It sounded so much better in my head… I don't know, it just kinda sounds rushed, especially the first half. Please let me know what you think, constructive criticism is VERY welcomed, I didn't get any reviews last week :'( but I would like to thank MsAliceTan, rolyat343, BlondeShamrock, siriusloverlollipops, KatAngel16, BlueGemini, and slytheringirl123 for adding this story to their alertsfavorites. It means a lot to me :D. Still, please review, I need to know what you guys are thinking so far. Bye. **

**And the song was 'Crazier' by Taylor Swift. Not me. I don't write songs, and if I ever did I bet they would suck… a lot. **


	16. Old Books

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I really don't have an excuse… well, my copy of Order of the Phoenix finally came so I was kinda reading that and well… procrastinating. *sigh* I hope you can find the ability in your hearts to forgive me. **

**Oh, so I was reading this other fanfiction on Wednesday night (I think) and at the top of one of the chapters they had said they watched this really funny fan made video called: ****The Marauders: Episode one [Thing Called Love]****. I watched it and DIED laughing, it is so funny and amazing. So, just to spread it around and keep up the tradition of telling my readers about it, well youtube it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't not not own Harry Potter, just Raine (she's my creation) **

* * *

><p>Albus couldn't figure out what Raine was mad about. For several days she refused to talk to him and sometimes she wouldn't even stand to be near him. Every time he tried to start a conversation or interact in any form she would make some excuse and leave the room. He wasn't sure if he had done or said something to offend her but the hostile attitude she constantly shot at him was very hard to work with, and it really made things awkward, especially when they had their daily lessons.<p>

"No, see what you're doing is a sort of flick then swish." Albus instructed on one typical afternoon, "You need to swish then flick. Like this," he said before waving his wand at the pillow in front of them and changing if form a gray tint to light blue.

She didn't reply, but simply tried again, nothing happened.

"Okay try this, why don't you-"

"It's obviously not going to work!" she yelled at him in frustration after an hour of trying the same thing, "we've been through this before, I'm utterly hopeless, why don't you just give up now before having to waste your precious time with me!" she got up to leave before her grabbed her wrist, not giving her that option.

"What's with you? All you've been doing lately is avoiding me! Did I do something wrong!" he asked, getting as riled up as her.

"Of course you didn't do anything wrong!" she screamed back at him, "you're mister perfect! What could Albus possibly do wrong?"

"I know there's something, but what can I do if I have no idea what it is!"

"Like you would care. Because no one cares. Who would want to care about me? This is how it always is; this is why I avoid people! Because it somehow always goes wrong!" she pulled away and stormed out of the room, this time he let her go.

Was that really how she felt? If only he knew what he had done wrong? '_The last time she had been friendly towards him had been at the ball… the ball_.' He thought

'_That's it._ _She's mad at me. I understand, why would she have wanted to dance with me anyway, and then I had to go get carried away and…' _he sighed. '_I had to try and kiss her, she obviously sees us as nothing more that friends, I must have crossed the line.'_

For the first time he was glad Tanya had interrupted their dance, '_can you imagine if I had actually gone through with it'._ He wondered, his eyes widened at the thought. '_She would have never stepped within a five mile radius of me.'_

But Tanya was one person he really couldn't stand. The reasons as to why he went out with her in the first place still blew his mind, he had no idea. The other night hadn't really been one of his greater moments with the girl. Who asks to get back together, after it was them who broke it off by cheating, and then kisses you out of the blue? Well, obviously her.

The second her lips crashed onto his he instantly pulled away and she began complaining, once again, about how it wasn't her fault. Hearing enough he had just walked away, and she didn't seem to happy about it, '_well she kind of had deserved it…_' he thought. The whole night had just been disaster after disaster. All he wanted was to wish it had never happened. Unfortunately it had, now all he had to do is make it up to Raine, somehow.

* * *

><p>She was infuriated with him. That prat. He just went on acting as if nothing was wrong, of course something was wrong.<p>

The anger seemed to boil up inside of her as she made her way down the hall, away from him. Normally in a time of anger she would want to stay in her own solitude. But lately the calm and comforting attitude Lily held would keep her collected.

If she could have, she would have gone to her friends' room and sat there for hours just talking and cherishing the friendship they held that she had never felt with anyone before. But she couldn't do it. Lily was gone. She had left yesterday to go back to school, Christmas had been a short eventful period for both of the girls and it was hard for both of them to part.

For Raine it meant saying goodbye to the only girlfriend she had ever had, but it wasn't forever. Soon Lily would be completely done with school and they would be back to the normal. Well, what now seemed normal.

It was strange the string of events that had brought her to this abnormal magical world. She remembered the first time she had seem Albus.

'_Albus'_ she thought, '_I don't need him on my mind right now.'_

But of course the more she tried not to think of him the more the ideas sank deeper into her mind. He had gotten her hopes up and in the same breath crushed her like a bug under a rock. It wasn't his fault though. He obviously didn't feel the same way, she had just been caught in the moment and jumped to conclusions. They were just friends to him, and it was just something she was going to have to live with.

* * *

><p>"Oh, that boy." Ginny sighed to her husband when they heard the yelling coming from downstairs.<p>

"What do you mean?" he asked her, she only rolled her eyes and continued reading the book in her lap.

"I love it when you do that, did you know." He said crossing the room to push his wife's book down.

"When I do what?" she asked looking up at him and once again rolling her eyes.

"That, when you roll your eyes like that and pretend I have no idea what you're thinking." He laughed

"You never have any idea what I'm thinking about." She teased him as he pulled her off the couch.

"Really now?" he asked, resting his forehead on hers.

"Really." She answered before gently pressing her lips to his in a sweet, innocent kiss.

When they broke apart Harry kept his arms gently around her waist as her head stayed in the crook of his neck.

"Sometimes, when I see them, I wonder if I'm not starting at Ron and Hermione again." His wife laughed as they began swaying back and forth, dancing to the imaginary music that consumed them.

"When you see who?" he asked

"You're such a boy," Ginny laughed "our son and Raine." she finished rolling her eyes, once again.

"They'll work it out eventually." He sighed, breathing in the scent of his wife's shampoo as he continued to hold her.

* * *

><p>She was still mad at him the next day, and their communication had been limited to simple head nods or mutters of disapproval.<p>

Not really knowing where she was going Raine walked down the hall of the large house, thinking about nothing in particular.

Suddenly she saw a large door to her left, it's wooden and metal build gave it a medieval sort of look, she knew the house was old and that could have been what drew her to it. She had passed the room before but never felt the strangely curious sensation that was now boiling inside of her.

Prying wasn't something she was open to doing, but for some reason she couldn't help but want to take a quick peek inside.

She slowly walked closer to the room, and pushed on the door. It opened with extreme ease, not even letting out a creek. As it slowly swung open a vast room appeared behind it.

The room was filled with shelves; they aligned the walls and were organized in rows in front of her.

All filled to the brim with books.

Seeing as she didn't have any particular things planned for the day, other than avoiding a certain person that is, she decided exploring this room couldn't really cause too much harm.

Closing the door behind her, Raine slowly began making her way through the lines of shelving, stopping every once and a while to pull out a book, but quickly decide it wasn't interesting enough for her to bother opening it, and putting it back.

Eventually, she came to an older looking section of the room. Judging by the dust that was forming a thick layer on the floor and the small cobwebs in the corner, it seemed like people hadn't been there in quite some time. Once again, curiosity got the better of her and she began slowly walking towards the enchanting corner.

All of the books were very old and warn, their covers were ripping in the corners and the, presumably, once colorful fabric that covered them was faded leaving them looking even more ancient. But the strangest thing about them, that she had seen so far, was that none of them had titles. If they once had surely even in the old, tattered state they were in some sort of wording would still be legible.

Raine gave the old case a questioning look before stepping closer and running her hands along their frail spines. As she did a cloud of dust consumed the air around her and she let out a short sneeze. After recovery, her head snapped back up and she pulled one of the books out of its spot. Not only had the spine not had any writing, but the cover was also completely blank.

She slowly, cautiously opened the book. Inside it was filled with tiny, barely legible print, on each line it seemed like there were only several words written, in some sort of list. She squinted her eyes and pulled the book closer, trying to make out the tiny writing. She could just barely make out what each line said.

_Garman, Austin_

_Gasdaf, Jacob_

_Gasfald, Marlin_

_Gasfald, Marley_

_Geark, Mark_

_Gebson, William_

The list went on and on, simply giving names of people she had never heard of. They appeared to be in alphabetical order of last names, displaying no other information.

Confused by the book, she set it back in the slot she had found it. Questioning the meaning of the section she picked up another one, it opened to display the same thing, name after name.

'_I wonder if… no that's silly. Is it?' _she thought to herself before making her way down the row, she picked out the last book which was squished up against the wall. When she opened this book she found the names to begin with Z.

'_They must be in alphabetical order.'_ She thought before slowly making her way back past where she had picked up the first book. Looking through the first few books she found them to start with A's. Then, after the third or fourth book the B section began.

She flipped through the first third of the book before she came to the section she was looking for.

_Bekman, Andrew_

_Bekral, Kendall _

_Belfan, Persephone _

_Belifort, Raine _

So her name was in the books,_ 'but what does that mean?'_ she mentally asked herself. The books had no instruction on what they meant; they were just lists of names. She began slowly looking back at the page, and that's when it caught her eye. Right under her name was something she thought she'd never see.

_Belifort, Isaac_

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, it's a bit of a cliff hanger. But not really. Um, have a good weekend. And if you're on the same boat as me and are returning to school this week (which I doubt any of you are) but IF, then good luck. And a round of applause to my reviewers: Ashely Marie (and I'm pretty sure it was Crabbe, idk it's been a while since I've read DH), Kyanite Archer, The Wedding Planner's Daughter, Jo Gurtrude, and Marrow365. Your reviews make my week . So, feedback? Yes, no, maybe. Anyway, I didn't really like this chapter… mostly because it's short and kinda boring. Well review if you can (which you can, so you should). Bye. <strong>


	17. Unable and Unsure

**Well, here's this week's chapter (in case you couldn't tell). Now, I know for the past two weeks I've been apologizing for short chapters and they weren't really "that short". But this one actually is… but, don't go complaining for two reasons: first, because this chapter is mainly filler (but necessary filler at that)and secondly because there is actually valuable information (ish) in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* we go through this EVERY WEEK, I don't and never will own Harry Freakin' Potter.**

* * *

><p>Ever since Raine had seen that one line of writing she had been unable to think of anything else. Who was "Isaac Belifort" ? What were those books? Why was her name in it? What was so important about them? These questions were constantly running through her mind driving her half mad.<p>

She and Albus, still, weren't on speaking terms. Though over the past few days he had tried multiple times to form a truce, she really wasn't showing any signs of breaking the nonverbal feud any time soon. Leaving him to further contemplate the most appropriate way to apologize for, what he thought, he had done wrong.

She had returned to the "mysterious library", as she had begun calling it, several more times since that night, attempting to find more information on the subject. Unfortunately, her efforts were fruitless, which left her feeling ever more agitated as she continued trying new means of research.

It was during one of these library excursions when Raine became exceedingly irritated. The book she had finished flipping through, which consisted of random witches and wizards throughout history, for almost an hour and a half showed no signs of being anywhere near helpful. Filled with anger and frustration she threw the book to the other side of the room where it smacked against a bookshelf causing several books to be knocked to the floor.

Sighing and running her hand through her brown hair she took a few moments to calm herself before standing up and walking towards the books that lay sprawled over the ground. Silently muttering about how she would eventually find something useful she began picking them up and placing them on the shelf from which they came.

As she lifted them she couldn't help but quickly flip though their pages, curious to see what she had actually knocked down. The first few seemed to just be simple fact books on different spells and jinxes; she put them back, not very interested on thinking about magic which, of course, got her thinking about Albus.

To her, he was still being a prat and refused to acknowledge that he had done anything wrong. She told herself that it was better that he wasn't around at the moment and it left her time to think and have time to herself.

But what she wouldn't admit, even to herself, was how much she really missed him. He had been her comfort, her first real friend. It wasn't as though he had died or anything, he was still there, but not being with him had taken its toll on her. Though it was true that her annoyed demeanor was partially due to not being able to find any clues towards her current "research project", most of it would in the end, lead to the feeling of loss she now had. The worst part about it was that she couldn't even come to this conclusion herself.

Raine shook her head once, clearing her head of all things Albus. She placed the book she had been holding on the shelf and left the room, not feeling completely up to doing more investigation of strange names she found in old books.

* * *

><p>She had kept his distance from him; he had kept his distance from her. At least, he tried to. Raine not being around him had made him frustrated. He knew what she was mad about, the whole "dance ordeal", and he wanted to apologize, he really did, but it was very hard to go up to someone like her and say "Hey, I'm sorry I had a strong urge to kiss you the other night." In reality he wanted to do more than kiss her, if he could he'd march right up to the girl and snog the daylights out of her. But she was Raine, and she didn't feel the same.<p>

After a quick fly on his broom stick, which on most occasions helped clear his head, he began making his way back to his room. Once again, the apology to Raine he would somehow build up the courage to say was on loop running though his mind.

When, of course, fate had decided to be a cruel, cruel punisher and make him bump into, none other than the girl he was attempting to rid his thought of.

She didn't make eye contact with him and merely ignored his presence, stepped to the side, and continued on her way down the hall.

Reminding the poor boy, once again, how desperately he needed to say something to her. And that task was, evidently, going to be harder that it seemed.

After he regained control of his, temporarily frozen, body he turned and began making a steady pace towards his almost forgotten destination.

The next morning he tried, what seemed like the millionth time, to say anything useful to her. His parents were once again out, which they were doing a lot lately, and this gave Albus a perfect excuse to talk to her.

"So, mum and dad aren't her." He told her when they bumped into each other in the living room that afternoon.

She muttered a short "um hum" before getting up and leaving the room as he sat on the couch. He didn't try to stop her knowing she wouldn't cooperate, it seemed like they were just going to live like this. He would try to start the conversation, she would ignore and leave. What a swell life they were going to have.

Thankfully for everyone, Albus had gained the stubbornness trait from his mother, and wouldn't give up just that easily. He was determined to solve this problem and salvage whatever friendship they had left when he was done.

Several more time throughout the long day he made various attempts at his apology, she wouldn't have any of it, proving she was almost as stubborn as him.

* * *

><p>She returned to the library several hours later, her mind wouldn't let her walk away from it.<p>

She walked in and breathed in the scent of old books, as she did every time. The first thing she noticed was that, unlike usual, she hadn't put away the books she had taken out from before. She casually walked over to them and began picking them up to put them away.

She walked towards the shelf to see more books piled on the ground. They must have fallen when she had thrown the book.

Put away the books she had previously been holding and walked over to the mangled pile on the ground. She bent down and casually flipped though the first one, it wasn't anything special. Raine placed it on the shelf and bent down to pick up the last one. Again she flipped through it, this one just as the last was filled with nonsense that she really didn't need to read about, it joined its neighbor on the shelf. She bent down to pick up the third book, this one was different. Unlike the other, which seemed like a proper book, this one was simply filled with old newspaper clippings.

Curious, she checked the date on the top of the page she was on. _'November 24, 2006' _the first one read, not very interested in an article on '_Goblins at Gringotts, the Inside Scoop_' she flipped the page.

Unlike her interest in the book, the dates increased as she went on. But somehow, something kept her going and she continued flipping through pages after page. '_December, January, February…_' she thought to herself as the dates changed and her mind went blank to nothing but the moving of her hand as she turned the page.

She wasn't taking extreme care to read the titles of each article as she breezed through it, not looking for anything in particular.

Then it caught her eye. Something she never thought she'd see. '_April 18, 2007. Maria and Isaac Belifort Murdered' _

Her eyes froze there, she couldn't read on. But she had to, Isaac Belifort, she knew where she had seen that name it was what she had been working days to find, but now that she had, she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

She wasn't ready to read what she held in her hands, but her eyes immediately began scanning the parchment.

'_Maria and Isaac Belifort, well known in the Ministry of Magic, found dead on their property last night. Reasons for their death are unknown. Both were found on their living room floor at nine o'clock. The whereabouts of their one year old daughter, Raine, are still unknown; a picture has been placed at the bottom of this article for verification of anyone who may have seen the girl. If you have any information on the murder contact the Ministry immediately.'_

Sure enough at the bottom of the article Raine could see a small picture of a baby girl, smiling widely at the camera.

She continued to stare at the picture for a long while, unable to comprehend what she had just read. So she sat there, simply staring at the article in front of her, unsure of what to do next.

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of feel slightly evil right now… I was going to have them makeup and it all be happy by the end of this chapter but, I feel like leaving you there. Evil, evil me. Sorry. <strong>

**Big, big, big, BIG, B-I-G! thank you to: The Wedding Planner's Daughter (by the way I kinda love you), Jo Gertrude (thank you for getting Back to Hogwarts in my head…),PenMagic, and Kyanite Archer, for reviewing, you guys make my week. I find it funny that all of you (minus one) said that you thought Raine had a brother (thought that is a good idea, but I can't add it now). **

**I feel like I repeated the word "book" a lot in this chapter, it's just one of those words that doesn't have any good synonyms. Sigh. Well, like I say at the end of every chapter, have a good weekend. And don't forget to review. I guess this is good bye for this week. NOPE! Chuck Testa. Okay, sorry. I had to do that. Bye-bye now.**


	18. It's a Wall

**Okay, gah. I don't even know what to say. Two crappy chapters in a row. I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so times a-fly-to-Pigfarts-and-back times sorry. I just could not write, writers block plagued my mind. I'm sure any writes out there would know what I mean. But really, I feel so bad for giving you such a short crappy chapter. :'( please find it in your hearts to forgive me for the second time in a row. I promise I'll make it up to you… promise.**

**And like usual, I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

><p>Raine shoved open the large wooden door of the library, her mind racing. She ran out of site of the vile room and down the hall not stopping, unsure where she was going.<p>

As she opened the back door a waft of bitter cold air blew her hair over her shoulders as it stung her face. She didn't care. Raine kept running, threw the snow that had now soaked the bottom of her jeans and the whipping branches that she attempted to push away by her extended arms. The cold stung her eyes but no tears fell, she was too shocked for tears.

Suddenly she stopped, some imaginary force not allowing her to move forward. She collapsed in a fit of rage as she cupped her hands over her face.

"Raine?" a very recognizable voice asked from behind her.

She didn't respond as the crunching of snow as he walked closer to her was now the only sound that filled the frozen air.

He crouched down beside her but she didn't turn to look.

She felt one of his arms slide over her shoulder as the other gently pulled her up into a long, well needed hug.

They stayed like that for some time, boy wrapping himself protectively around girl as she breathed in the comforting smell of woods and ginger that he always kept.

For the first time in nearly two weeks she didn't try to get away from him, she wouldn't pull away not knowing why. She hadn't talked to him in so long and as he held her the stress of the past seemed to disappear, it felt so right.

"Raine" he started "are you okay?"

She didn't answer, not because she didn't want to, but because she couldn't.

He gently began to release and tilted her chin up to look at him. Their eyes met and tried searching for words. For the past two weeks they had bickered and argued, not for one moment had the tension risen. But now, they seemed so calm, so together, like nothing had ever happened between them. Albus felt an almost nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach as she looked up at him, and he felt the worst guilt he had ever experienced in his whole life. He didn't even remember why they had been in the argument; it all seemed so pointless now. He wanted her back, and if all she wanted to be was friends, then so be it. He'd rather have her back as that, than not at all.

As she looked up at him the words Albus had been searching for for so long slipped out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry Raine." He confessed, Raine's expression was almost unreadable, leaving Albus worried about her reaction. Regardless, he couldn't help but add the last part "I miss you." He half whispered.

There was a long silence which made him feel very uncomfortable. What if she was still mad at him? What if she never wanted to talk to him again? What if he had completely screwed things up and there was no way to go back to being friends keeping them like this forever? Questions kept racing through his mind as she remained speechless.

Raine was shocked that he had said that. It seemed like for the past weeks he would never talk to her again and they would stay like this, constantly at odds with each other. But now he was apologizing and to her that was probably the best thing that anyone could do at the moment. A small smile couldn't help but curl her lips as she grabbed him in another hug. "I miss you too." She confessed burying her head into his shoulder.

Eventually they got up and made their way back to the house, talking the whole way there.

* * *

><p>The next day Raine didn't return to the library like she normally would. She told herself that it wasn't because of what she found. She wouldn't admit that it terrified her that she might find something like that again. Instead, she and Albus spent the day together doing nothing in particular.<p>

Ginny and Harry were ecstatic once they realized the dramatic feud between the two had ended and the teenagers could now function properly. It meant that things could continue at their normal pace and the house wouldn't be one big ball of nerve. Of course, the tension was still between them. But not because they were fighting, more because of the 'Ron, Hermione wanna be's' as Ginny now called them behind their backs. But besides that issue, things were good. Everyone was friends again.

The day went by normally Albus tried teaching Raine a bit more magic and the lessons, thankfully, seemed less argumentative now.

Raine and Albus casually walked into the kitchen that night, raiding the pantry, scouring the cabinets, you know the works, while talking about things that didn't really matter.

"All I'm saying is if I could just pop up anywhere anytime I wanted, why do you people even bother walking?" she asked in an almost joking manor.

"Because," he started, "unlike you. We don't like being lazy and getting fat." He joked back, gestured towards the tub of ice-cream she was pulling out.

"There's nothing wrong with food." She muttered, as he laughed.

Ranie reached up to grab a bowl from a higher cabinet, as she did so her shirt lifted up a good three centimeters revealing, just barely, the waistband of her purple knickers. Albus' face flushed. Thankfully once she had grabbed the bowl her shirt went back down and she didn't notice his red cheeks.

"So Albus, I wanted to ask you." She said as they sat down. "What's with that room upstairs?"

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to be a little more specific." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh right." She flushed, "the one with all the books, you know across from the study?"

"Across from the study?" he asked, giving her a strange look.

"Yeah, you know… It's like a huge library…" she mumbled.

"Are you sure that's where it is?" he asked her one more time.

"Yes I'm sure, after four months her I think I'd learn my way around."

"I know, I know" he said quickly, not wanting to get into another argument when they had just become friends again. "But are you absolutely_ sure_ that's where it is?"

She nodded "of course. Come on, I'll show you." She said, desperately wanting her question answered.

She grabbed his arm and lead him up the stairs and towards the hall she had been in so many times.

Rounding the final corner she dragged him over to the door. "See it's right-" but it wasn't. The door had vanished from the wall it had been clearly shaped into. All that hung on the wall was a boring picture.

"Raine," He said flatly, giving her a weird look "there's nothing there."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so really short. Bad. Annoying. Iwannapunchawall. Chapter is done. Yippee (not really). Siriusly though, so sorry. I'll try not to let it happen again. I really will.<strong>

**But besides that, thank you to: Jo Gurtrude, PenMagic, and The Wedding Planners Daughter who once again got a Starkid songs stuck in my head… Thanks for that *eye roll***

**You guys all make my life. **

**Now, for the past two weeks I've had a very important life or death question on my mind and I'm hoping you guys will help me out, so here goes: If a dinosaur and a unicorn got in a fight, who would win? **

**Till next week (hopefully with a better chapter. No. It WILL be a better chapter) adios amigos. **


	19. She Hates Walls

**I don't really have anything to say as an intro. So I won't say anything. Of course, in saying that I just did. Oh shut up Kay. Just let the nice people read the story before you bore them with your irritating rants. Okay, okay, yeash, calm down.**

**Disclaimer- I once owned Harry Potter… but then I woke up :'( **

* * *

><p>Raine couldn't understand it. One second she could get though the door and it was all good, and the next it was a blank wall. She hadn't talked about it to Albus since, out of the fear that he would think she was crazy, but she couldn't help but wonder where it had gone as she walked past. Over the past few days Rane had been subconsciously making detours to walk by the strange hall, hoping that just maybe she could get back it.<p>

It was strange how she wanted to go back. When she had first found the article-that-shall-not-be-named she wanted nothing more than to never step foot in the place again. Though, now that she couldn't, it was almost like she was obsessed with finding some way back. Unfortunately, the world didn't agree with her, and it remained as it was, a solid, brownish tan, wall. Which frustrated her, to no end.

Raine sighed to herself as she once again placed her hands against it, letting out part of her aggravation. She slid her hands up and down the surface, hoping for the slightest chance it might open again. No such luck.

She walked across the hallway and slumped down that wall so she was now sitting on the ground, facing the offending nonexistent door. At that moment Harry walked by "I'm afraid a staring contest with walls don't work Raine." he joked, continuing his way down the hall.

"Yeah, walls." She muttered as he turned the corner. It seemed neither Harry Potter nor his son knew about the strange room. 'Or they don't want to tell you.' An irritatingly possibly correct voice said in the back of her mind.

'Of course Albus would tell me.' She told it

'Why would he?' it asked her back

'Well why wouldn't he?' she said rationally, keen to not let the strange part of her mind get to her.

'Maybe he doesn't trust you.' It sighed in response.

'What could a secret room filled with books ever mean to him?'

'What could lots of things mean to him? People keep secrets. He's no exception.'

'So what, even if he does have secrets, I don't care.' Raine stated

'We both know you do.'

"Why am I even talking to you about this? Why am I referring to you in third person? There's no one here, I must be going crazy. Talking to myself." She said, not realizing it was out loud, before getting up from her comfortable spot on the floor and walking away from the wall in question.

* * *

><p>An hour later Raine found herself propped up against one of the many windows in the manor completely zoned out and staring at the snowy ground outside.<p>

She wasn't really thinking about much, not anything really. Her mind simply wandered allowing some sort of calmness to sweep over her body, it was nice. But thinking about nothing doesn't really last long in the mind of a confused teenage girl, and her mind eventually wandered to Albus, as it did often.

Once they had made up the world seemed to step back into sync, which was obviously comforting. Not that she relied on him being around, no- of… of course not. He was her friend and she like being friendly towards him. That was all. Nothing more. She had absolutely no feelings for Albus Potter. None at all. There wasn't even a point in thinking about it.

No point in thinking about how his dark hair fell into his eyes when he laughed as his green eyes sparkled lifted up with a smile. Or about how when he hugged her the world seemed to- NO! no, no! _'I'm turning into a sick girl!_' she screamed in her head and mentally, and almost physically, slapped herself. '_He will NEVER see me like that. Ever. So just drop it.'_ She scolded herself before trying to think about not thinking about anything. She failed, miserably.

If only Raine knew Albus was having the same mental contemplation in his own head as he made his way through the house.

* * *

><p>"What's Hogwarts like?" Raine asked him that night, curious from all the stories he had told her.<p>

"Well you were there for a little bit, you know at Christmas…" he trailed off, not very comfortable talking about the 'ball episode'. "But that's not what it looks like normally, they got it all fancy-a-fayed."

"Yeah…" she said awkwardly, "so, how is it normally?"

"Well, it's a school…" he trailed off.

"I gathered that much." She rolled her eyes at him.

He rolled his back, "there are lots of hidden passageways that we found throughout the year." He laughed.

"Really? What did you use them for?"

"Oh, you know. Sneaking around afterhours and all that."

"What were you doing after hours?"

He laughed, "You could make a list, a long list."

She chuckled slightly at the sight of him laughing at himself as their faces, once again, begun pulling each other close.

"And there's also the room of requirement." Albus coughed, pulling away after realizing what was happening and not wanting a repeat of that fateful night.

"Oh, what's that?" Raine asked, also realizing what had been happening and taking a blow to the heart when he pulled away as she scolded herself for even thinking anything could happen.

"Well, it's a room. That appears to people when they need it most." He told her, trying to remain calm as his heartbeat slowed again.

"How does that work?"

"I'm not really sure, all I know is if you need it, it's there."

"Huh," she sighed "so how did you find it?"

"Well everyone in my family knows about it, but getting in is the hard part." He explained, "I figured it out in forth year."

"So it just appears, when you need something…" she thought out loud, "what if you didn't know you needed that thing but you still did? Would it appear then?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe." He told her

"So does the door just appear and disappear?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So, it could be there but no one would really know, unless you've seen it?"

"That's what I've been saying."

"Do you think there are other places like it?"

"Contrary to popular belief I don't know _everything _about the Wizarding world. But I suppose there could be." He shrugged his shoulders

"They could be in, say and old house, and on one would even know about it?"

"Ye- Raine? Are you really starting on this again?" he asked her, a suspicious look on his face. "There is nothing there."

"How would you know? You said it yourself 'no one would know unless they've seen it!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"I just know." He said flatly

"But Albus, I swear something there!" she yelled as the argument heated.

"I know there isn't, I've lived here since I was born. I think I would know!" he said back sternly, wanting to drop the argument.

"Yes because you know everything." She muttered sinking back into the couch as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her

"What does it sound like it means?" she replied as she stood up, "Sometime you can't even open your eyes to the things right in front of you. All you see is you're judgment and you never give anything else a chance! Sometimes I wish I had never met you! Sometimes I wish I was still there with them!" and with that Raine stormed out of the room, leaving a very frozen Albus wondering, once again, what she was getting at.

* * *

><p>Raine walked straight out of the room and down a familiar corridor. She passed several rooms until she stood to face the all too elusive wall of frustration. She was so mad at him. Why couldn't he believe her! The room was real! What possible motives could she have for lying to him? All these thought swarmed threw her head as she sunk down the wall opposite to the wall of deception.<p>

All of a sudden the wall across from her begun shifting, a portion of it sunk back at it begun transforming form the tan wall to a deep brown wood like texture. Hinges and a doorknob popped out and begun taking shape before her eyes as it made the all too familiar door she had been searching for all this time.

Raine instantly stood up and slowly begun walking towards the now fully transformed wall. She had never actually seen it become a door, usually it was all ready for her when she walked by. But this time it had waited until she had wanted it. _'Just like Albus had said.'_ She thought as she carefully reached out her right hand and grasped the doorknob. She slowly began turning it as the door creaked open. Before her lay the same room of books she had been in so many times before.

She closed the door behind her and took several steps into the library. A small smile spread across her lips as she gazed upon the shelves of books. _'Albus will so swallow his words!' _she thought. Raine was about to take another step forward when she heard the creaking of the old wooden floor behind her. She slowly begun turning around, but before she could see who was there a cold voice reached her ears.

"Long time no see." She heard before a flash of red light knocked her to the ground leaving her unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! A cliff hanger! <strong>

**You know, sometimes I get really mad at Raine… she like gets really pissed at poor Albie. I guess it's all the sexual tension. Yeah, that's probably it. But like Ginny sad, they are this generation's Ron and Hermione, so it kinda makes sence. Well, I hope this chapter was a little better. Oh Rowling, I'm sitting in my dark room and I swear someone just touched my arm, but I turned around… and no one was there. I'm officially freaked out. Probably my imagination… I hope. Dun Dun Dun! Oh… it was my jacket… I feel stupid now. **

**Anyway! Onto the list of my supermegafoxyawesomehot reviewers, so thank you: The Wedding Planners Daughter, PenMagic (and I'm watching Starship tonight just for you, because I love that song), and Kyanite Archer. Thanks for the feedback guys. Also, according to you guys, Unicorns pwn (I agree).**

**Also, also thank you Sakura Lisel for adding this me and this story to your favorites and alerts! Now here's your really long reply to your equally long question you left at chapter 5= Originally the ministries plan was to send someone to teach her to control her power because if they don't learn… well things could go badly. But when Albus saw how horrible her life was he wanted to take her away from it and she was very willing (wouldn't you be). Also, they didn't "boot her out" of the Wizarding world, they thought she had lost her magical power and it would be better for her to live her life as the muggle she now was then in a magic society where she didn't have any abilities. And obviously, if you've read this far yet, she doesn't go to Hogwarts, Albus has just taught her the basics. Hope that clears it up a bit. **

**I love you all! Keep up the reviews and suck! They make my week! :3 **


	20. Safety of the Arms

**Well, this was the best week of my life. 1, I find out JK Rowling is writing a new book. 2, Starkid is coming out with a new musical (Holy Musical B(at sign, becasue FanFiction won't let me put one) man). And 3, I FINALLY become admin of a Facebook page. (not that the last one really matters). But anyway, yeah, this week kinda rocked. So, I hope this chapter is satisfactory. Sadly my story only goes on for another two or three chapters (most likely two), that kinda makes me sad. But, we're not going to talk about that. So happy reading.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the magic-ness in JK Rowling's wonderful mind. Just Raine and the storyline. **

* * *

><p>Raine's heavy, throbbing head was what woke her. She slowly lifted her eyes open, allowing them to adjust to the barely lit room. She attempted to bring her hands forward but quickly realized they were tied behind her back.<p>

Raine looked around the room, feeling quite dizzy. The dark, room had stone flooring and was completely empty except for several stone pillars, one of which she was leaned up against. In the corner she could see a small wooden staircase leading, presumably, to an upper floor. The only source of light was a small lantern sitting in the middle of the room that flickered as the flame died lower and lower.

"Where am I?" she asked in a horse, warn voice, to on one.

She tried to stand up but the ropes on her hands pulled back as she stumbled forward, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Nice to see you've woken up." A voice said behind her.

Raine's neck snapped back, standing behind her stood a large terrifying man. His gray, dirty looking hair was half slicked back as the rest of it fell forwards onto his face, half of which she couldn't see because of the mask that covered it. He was wearing dark cloaks that fell to his feet, just far enough so they wouldn't skim across the floor as he walked.

"Who are you?" she asked him in a harsh manner.

He didn't answer as he walked up the stairs, closing and locking the large wooden door behind him.

* * *

><p>Albus was pacing back and forth in the living room as is father tried to calm him down.<p>

"She'll be fine, we'll find her." Harry kept telling him as the paranoid expression stuck to his own face.

Albus wouldn't even answer back. She had been his responsibility, he was supposed to watch her, make sure nothing happened. Of course he had failed and Raine could be gone now, all because of him. If they hadn't gotten into that stupid fight she wouldn't have left. Where had she gone? It was almost as though she had disappeared. How could he have been so careless?

"I don't understand it." Hermione said, entering the room with Ron in tow. "Albus," she said turning to him, "when was the last time you saw her?"

"I told you," he answered, "last night we had an argument, and she stormed off."

"Do you know where she went?" She asked

"If I did, would we be sitting here?" He answered plainly in the stress of the moment.

"No, where did she go after your little row?" She asked, understanding his anxiety.

"I don't know." He sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Usually she would just walk around the house and try to cool off, or sit in her room, but I hadn't seen her since."

Shortly after their argument Albus had gone looking for her, for some reason he had felt the need to be, even after the heated conversation, with her. After an hour of scouring the house he had eventually gone outside, to see if she was in the surrounding forest, but there were no sighs, no footprints, nothing. He had finally returned inside, still unable to find her. And that was when the panic set in.

The room went quiet as everyone thought over the possibilities. "What were you guys arguing about?" Ron finally asked, though he knew it wouldn't help them in any way, he couldn't help but be curious.

"She was asking me about Hogwarts, and the room of requirement," he said, "and she kept going on about this room she-"

Albus stared at the floor for several seconds, all the adults in the room casting him questioning looks when he stopped talking. _'The room' _he thought before bolting off the couch and running out.

* * *

><p>It had been several hours since Raine had heard anything from upstairs. The last person she had seen was the man who had been there before.<p>

She felt no shame in admitting that she was terrified, and the cold, dark cellar didn't help to lift her spirits. Who knew how long she had been in the unfriendly environment before she had woken up. Minutes? Hours? Days? Who knew?

The ropes on her arm were beginning to burn against her skin with every move as she, once again, attempted to loosen the intricate knots. It was no use and she knew it, but she couldn't help but try. Her fingers fidgeted around with a section of the frayed end, but that seemed like the most she could do.

She eventually stopped as her fingers begun to become raw from rubbing them against the ropes. She rested her forehead against her knees and breathed a deep breath. A small drip in the corner of the room caused her to spring her head back up, but she quickly regained her composure after seeing no one, or thing for that matter, was there. Her chin took the place of her forehead as she looked out over the room.

From upstairs she could now faintly hear the sound of voices; this scared her even more, to know her abductees were just above her. The voices begun growing louder and, presumably, nearer; as Raine's heartbeat quickened.

"Well then go down there and do what you were meant to!" one of them shouted very clearly, enough so that Raine could pick it up, wishing she couldn't.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the cell as the door creaked open. A beam of light flew in, causing Raine to squint as her eyes soaked in the first form of light they had taken in for some time. The door closed and she opened her eyes to see a different man from before.

He seemed younger, with scraggly dark brown hair that almost hit his shoulders. He, as the man before, was wearing a mask and dark clothing.

He stepped towards her as his hand went inside his robes, Raine knew he was grabbing for his wand, and seconds later he pulled it out.

"Now, I don't want to have to use this." He said slowly, "You only need to do is listen, and eventually what we tell you to, simple enough?"

Raine didn't respond to his question as he stepped closer, fear crept into her throat not allowing her to speak even if she wanted to.

"So," he started, "You wake up in a strange dark room, no human contact for several days. Thoughts?"

She once again stayed silent.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." He stated, stepping closer so he was several meters away. "I assure you, soon enough you will be out of here. That is, once you cooperate."

Several seconds passed as neither of them moved, the man kept a steady gaze into her eyes before speaking again.

"You, no doubt, know who your parents were." he started, "Such amazing people, powerful people. Unfortunately, they chose the wrong side. You see, you were born into a family of blood traitors. It's a pity really." He stepped closer so he was now less than an arm's length away, and knelt down, leveling out their faces. "You seem to be somewhat like them. Strong. Powerful. A great knack at magic." He stopped to run a finger down her cheek, almost seeming to inspect her.

"But, you too have seemed to pick the wrong side." He continued, dropping his hand, still keeping a firm eye on the girl. "Muggles don't deserve the freedom we give them. You should know that, shouldn't you?" he asked her, when she didn't respond he continued.

"Those people you had called your family. Scum of a person if I ever did see one. Yes, I know about your life Raine Belifort." He glared down at her, his now visible brown eyes focusing on the task at hand. "You were tormented by them. You lived in fear of the day they would finally hurt you, really hurt you."

Raine looked away; she couldn't listen to him anymore. She hated being reminded of those people, everything they had thrown at her, every moment they had tormented her. The man was drilling these thoughts and memories further and further into her head, all the pain.

"You see, all muggles are like this, no doubt you know that." He once again put his hand to her face, this time lifting her chin so she once again was looking into his eyes. "That's why you should join us; we are trying to end these muggles." He got up, straightened out his cloaks and begun walking out as he was just about to go up the stairs, he turned around to her and said one last thing. "Help us end them before they can hurt the world any more than they already have."

And with that, he swiftly walked up the stairs and left. Leaving Raine holding back tears, as she thought back to the people who had brought her hell, for 16 years of her miserable life.

* * *

><p>Albus ran through the hall of his large house, it seemed like out of all the times he had walked the familiar halls this was the longest it had ever taken to reach the end of it.<p>

He was almost there; she had told him about it before. Of course he hadn't listened, and he retreaded it, but just maybe, possibly there was a slight possibility that the palace she had been almost obsessed with, would give him some small clue where she had gone.

He finally reached his destination, but to his dismay, nothing was there. The wall looked as it had the countless other times he had seen it. He placed his balled up hands on the wall, breathing in as his hopes crashed into the floor. Why would something have been there? The world seemed to be so against him at the moment. As Albus slowly slid down the wall he noticed something, a small piece of parchment, barely a scrap, sticking just out of the wooden panel separating the wall from the floor.

His hand hesitantly reached for the scrap, and as his fingers closed around it his heartbeat quickened. Unfolding it, he read from the scribbled handwriting.

_I've taken her, just like we said we would. Don't bother. You'll never find us._

The writer left no signature, no clue; there was no possible way of deciphering its origins. How could they find her? He had no idea. But they would, and no one would rest until she was safe in their arms. Safe in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, I hope that was good. I really like this chapter actually. Normally I don't. But thank you to: The Wedding Planner's Daughter, PenMagic, Kyanite Archer, Harry. Potter. Is. BOSS, and MortallnustrumentsFan for the reviews :3. They make me happy. Also thank you Goliebaby, Harry. Potter. Is. BOSS, zindiq, and MortallnustrumentsFan for adding me andor this story to their alerts and favorites. That makes me equally happy :3 **

**So, farewell readers. Until next week. Please review, it would grant my every wish. (well, besides the marrying Joey Richter or Rupert Grint thing, but that will happen eventually) **


	21. Breaking of the Ropes

**Alrighty Chillins. Here you go, new chapter! And It's pretty long... ish. I'm actually really proud of this chapter, though some parts (near the middle) kinda suck. Sorry. But anyway, happy reading.**

**Harry Potter is not mine. So don't ask.**

* * *

><p>Raine, once again, woke as the dryness in her throat swelled up, causing her to cough. It had been several days, she thought, from when she had first been taken. The same dark haired, brown eyed man had come back at least once a day, sometimes bringing her food, other times questioning her until he was tired of her lack of cooperation, before leaving her alone, again, in the dark. Several times he had even gone far enough to question her about the Potters.<p>

"They sent the boy after you; he was the one who brought you back. Wasn't he?" The man had asked her. Like usual, she didn't reply.

Every time he did bring them up, a sharp pain almost went straight through Raine's heart. Would she ever see them again? Harry and Ginny had been so good to her; they had almost become family, more so than the other people. Lily had become one of her best friends, the last time they had seen each other was during Christmas. And Albus. She would never talk to him again. Never see him laugh. Never tell him how much he had meant to her. How much she really cared. Her fingers went to brush against her wrist where the charm bracelet he had gotten her for Christmas once hung, but it wasn't there. She must have left it in her room that night, the night they had taken her.

The guilt of leaving sunk deep into her stomach. If she hadn't argued with him none of this would have happened. _'Sometimes I wish I had never met you! Sometimes I wish I was still there with them!' _It burned her, the last thing she would ever tell him. It had to be that.

The second she had said it, Raine knew it wasn't the truth. She would never have wanted to go back. It was horrible there; she never had anyone with her. Life was a vast hole; she was always alone, by herself, no friends or _real_ family, no purpose, nothing..._ magical. _Nothing like she had. Well, before being kidnapped. Guilt crept up her throat as her eyes began to water. If she ever made it out of this alive she would tell Albus everything, how she really felt. But it didn't seem like it mattered now, she would never get out. There was no chance.

* * *

><p>It had been days, and there was still no sign of her. They had searched everywhere anyone could think of, yet still, no clues as to where Raine had gone.<p>

"Albus, come look at this!" Hermione yelled as she walked into the Potter's mansion after a hard day of trying to gather information, that day's edition of the Daily Prophet firmly in her grasp.

Albus came running into the room. "What's it? You know where she is? How? Did you figure something out?" he asked a mile a minute, eager for any information possible.

"Look." She said calmly, pointing to the picture of a strange looking man, who seemed to be glaring up at them through the photograph. He had dark looking hair, which fell onto his equally dark brown eyes. _'Cetus Pisces' Death Eater escapee, attack's muggle town._ It said below the picture.

Albus held up the article and began reading.

_Pisces has been on the run since the downfall of He Who Must Not Be Named. It's a mystery how he's managed to elude the ministry and their aurors for so long. Last night he and several other Death Eaters attacked a muggle village, just off of Enfield. They managed to narrowly escape, and are now on the run. If anyone has further information on this man, or any of last night's proceeds, please contact the ministry immediately. He, and his followers, are wanted criminals. _

"Enfield? That's not far from here." Albus stated once he had finished. "But, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Did you read yesterday's Prophet?" she asked him.

"Well... no." He replied, feeling foolish for not keeping up with the current go-ons in a time like this.

"It said a few days ago he had also been spotted in Brentwood."

"So?"

"Can't you see? It's almost like he and his group of death eaters are moving away from us."

"That's a very big accusation." He told her logically, so one Death Eater had been seen a few times near where they were, that didn't mean anything. Did it? Could this be something of importance?

"It seems like the only lead we have at the moment. We need to take it." She replied.

Albus agreed. Any chance of getting Raine back, they needed to take.

* * *

><p>After Ron and Harry arrived, the plan seemed to come together. They had almost no leads, no clues, and no witnesses, but somehow they were going to find Raine. It all seemed so flawed they had nothing to go by, how were they supposed to do it.<p>

Yet there they were, making plans to apparate to Enfield to find anything of use. In a matter of seconds they were there, and the search begun.

They started in the less populated places, the suspicious areas. If they had been anywhere it would be somewhere secluded, where the neither muggles nor wizards couldn't find them. Alleyways, old pubs, and secluded parks were prime spots.

But it wasn't until they walked through a suspicious looking neighbourhood that they found anything of use.

Albus had all but give up hope when they walked by the old place. The yard looked as though no one had done anything to save the weed ridden garden in some time as the paint on the outside was chipped and half of it fallen off.

Albus, almost subconsciously, begun walking towards it but he stopped himself from entering the frail gate when something caught his eyes. He peered down onto the pavement in front of him to see a small charm bracelet. The charms all dangled along the silver chain, the first one being a broom, then a train, an owl, a wand, and last a delicate 'R'. He recognized it, it was Raine's.

He didn't stop to consider the possibilities for one second before dashing into the old house. As he did he was immediately surrounded by Death Eaters, all of their faces covered with masks, making it impossible to recognize any of them.

Thankfully for his father, aunt, and uncle's quick reflexes, they instantly shot up the path to follow him. Entering to face the same croud.

Everyone instantly begun firing jinxes left and right, Death Eaters went flying as the battle heated.

'_Left, right, duck, fire.'_ Small commands were flying through Albus' mind as his determination to find out just what they were hiding grew. With this many of them in one place there had to be something of importance they were hiding. Didn't there?

He wished he had time to think about it, but he didn't. Now wasn't the time to think, it was the time to act. And act he did, in one move he knocked down three Death Eaters with a body bind, allowing him time to move on.

It seemed as though everyone was still safe, thought he could tell Ron had been hit with a nasty curse which left his leg bleeding, he didn't seem to mind as he shooting jinxes next to his wife.

"Al, behind you!" His father called just in time, as he turned to face an ugly looking man. A quick move of his wand shot the man to the other side of the room. That was when he saw it.

As the man went flying he landed on a small rug that slid across the floor with him. Underneath was a small trapped door, most likely leading into a cellar. It wasn't uncommon for large, old houses like this one to have wine cellars and whatnot, but for some reason, this one seemed different.

"Go!" Harry shouted, knowing, after seeing the door, exactly what his son was thinking.

Albus looked back to see he was well covered, he had full faith that the adults in the room could contain the situation.

He ran towards the door and threw it open. There was a small dark room behind it, with a staircase leading down into the darkness. Taking one last look behind him he shot down the stairs; almost scared to see what may or may not be at the end.

* * *

><p>Raine jumped as a loud bang was heard from upstairs. She wasn't sure what it was, but the noises continued for a long time before the brown door was pulled open. Her dark haired friend entered the room, an almost panicked expression on his face. He walked over to her, pointed his wand to her face, and slowly said, "Make a sound, and you'll regret it."<p>

She dare not defy him, but something was going on, and she knew it. Which terrified her even more.

Over the next several minutes whatever was going on upstairs didn't die down. The man's face seemed to tense even more with every bang and creak, Raine more than anything wanted to know who, or what for that matter, was up there.

Her question was answered when the door, once again opened. Revealing one of the most stimulating sites Raine had ever seen. There, now standing at the top of the stairs was Albus.

"Raine!" He cried as he ran down the stairs.

"Expeliarmus!" He heard from the room as his wand flew out of his hand, landing on the floor several feet ahead of him.

He stopped in his tracks. The scene before him making his legs lose the ability to move.

In front of him he could see Raine on the ground, her arms tied behind her back, her clothes were torn and dirty, and he could see a small trail of blood trickling down her forehead as her jeans had several red spots that appeared to be soaking up the blood from the cuts below them.

Though, the worst part, by far, was the middle aged looking man pointing his wand strait at her head, his eyes deadest on Albus, daring him to take another step forward.

"Move, and she dies." The man said simply.

"Let her go!" Albus roared back, knowing the man meant what he said, as he dare not move.

"Why should I?" he said nonchalantly back as though all of his comrades weren't being imprisoned on the floor above. "Way I see it," he continued "I have you both exactly where I want you."

Another blast was heard from upstairs and Albus knew another Death Eater had fallen.

"But isn't this precious," The man looked down at Raine, "little prince has come at last." Albus almost jumped at the man as he ran a finger down Raine's cheek, "ah ah ah." The man scolded, pushing his wand deeper into Raine's temple. "What have I said about moving now? Alright, I want you to slowly kick your wand and roll it on the floor over to me, simple enough?" he asked, talking as though it was to a three year old.

Albus froze again, he couldn't let the man go, but he couldn't let Raine get hurt either. He was completely cornered, and had only one choice. Maybe there was a slight chance someone would come down soon enough to stop them. They would save Raine, bring her home. It would all be forgotten. Everything would go back to normal. But as the seconds dragged on, no one came; and Albus knew he only had one sensible option.

He slowly moved his foot forward, about to kick his wand across the cold floor when Raine's raspy, warn voice filled the room, "Albus don't!" She screamed at him from behind her capturer.

"Shut up women! I told you!" The man said as her turned around and slapped her right across the face, she fell to the ground.

At the sight of it Albus was so full of rage, he ducked forward, grabbing his fallen wand, _'__Expelliarmus__!'_ he shot nonverbally at the man who had foolishly turned his back to him.

He went crashing to the other side of the room, colliding with the wall and sliding down it.

"Foolish boy!" the man shouted, "what did I tell you about moving?" His wand, once again, turned towards Raine. "Avada Ka-"

But he was cut off as Albus shot another spell at him, this time the man's wand was the one to go flying in the opposite direction.

They seemed to have the advantage. But it was short lived. Just as Albus was cornering the man, someone shot through the stairs above him. Unlike Albus had hoped, it wasn't backup.

A woman stood at the top of the stairs, her dark hair sticking in all directions as an almost maniac expression was plastered against her face.

Before Albus had time to react, she too disarmed him. His wand flew to the other side of the room, as the man wiped the blood, now forming at the corner of his lip, before going to pick it, along with his own wand, up.

Now it was Albus who was cornered, as the women pointed her crooked wand at him.

"Thought you had us, did you dearie?" She said in a cracked, almost high pitched, voice. He didn't move as her glared into the women's eyes.

Raine, too, was now, once again, at wand point; on the other side of the room.

Their eyes locked.

"It was so simple," the man started, "give up, or we kill her, but it seemed the son of Harry Potter had to try and play the hero. And that plain mistake, is going to cost you."

"Crucio!" The man shot from her wand, Raine felt as though her body was on fire as the white light protruding from the wand before her engulfed her body. She let out a loud cry as she fell to the floor.

"NO!" Albus shouted, "NO! STOP!" he lunged forward, but he was stumbled forward as ropes poured from the women's wand. They wrapped around his body, so tightly that he could no longer move.

"You simply have to join us, and it will all end." The man said flatly to Raine, as she looked over to see Albus struggling on the floor to reach her. "A few simple words. Simple, mindless words."

But Raine wasn't listening to him, and soon enough the man once again raised is wand and shouted the Cruciatus curse, her blood curdling cries filled the room. "LET HER GO!" Albus once again pleaded; hoping, praying that they might just listen to him.

"Crucio!" The man once again shouted, as Raine lay wriggled on the ground, in pain.

It continued on like this for several more minutes, though it seemed like hours for both Albus and Raine.

Until finally both captors seemed to tire of the uncooperative attitudes of the two, as Raine was released from the constant pain she had been feeling.

She lay, whimpering, on the cold stone floor. Her head banging, as a numb feeling prickled at her skin, causing her stomach to churn.

The Death Eaters then chose a different approach. The women turned to Albus, who was still tied up, before muttering her own curse of torture at him.

He too, fell to his side, shaking on the floor.

Raine saw the monstrosity before her. She couldn't let them do it. Not to Albus. "STOP!" She shouted, in a coarse voice expected of anyone who had just been tortured. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Raine pulled against the ropes, still binding her to the wall, as she saw her friend on the ground. They burned her, already raw, wrists causing them to bleed, she didn't care. The pain of before had seemed to vanish once she started fighting for him.

She couldn't let this happen.

As the thought whipped through her mind, a slight burning sensation filled her wrists. Not like before, where it had been of pain, this felt, almost pleasant. Of course, at a time like this people don't generally stop to think about the strange sensation they were feeling in their hands. But before the thought crossed her mind, Raine broke free.

She fell forward, not even taking the time to look behind her to see how she had miraculously pulled from the ropes. Before anyone in the room had time to process anything that had just happened, she lunged towards Albus and the women, who had been just about to shoot another curse at him. Knocking Albus out of the way, she raised her hands to cover her face, ready to take the curse. But none came.

Raine opened her eyes, moments later, to see the women, all the way at the other side of the room, completely unconscious. Her wand lay beside her, but useless as it had broken in half.

The man jumped towards them, and Albus stood, ready to block her. Yet, once again, Raine shoved him to the side, once again raising her hands. As she did the man flew backwards, joining the women at the other side of the room. He too was knocked unconscious.

Raine turned towards Albus. He stood to grab her as she fell, her eyes rolled back and the last thing she saw was Albus, leaning over her, calling her name over and over again. As he tried desperately to keep her in the light. His efforts failed, as she closed her eyes and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AND QUE CLIFF HANGER! Haha! I'm not sure if I'm good at writing fighting scenes or not... if it's terrible I'm really sorry. But like I said, I really like this chapter. <strong>

**Thank you to my reviewers!: ReadinAndWritinIsLife, Ashely Marie, The Wedding Planner's Daughter, Jo Gurtrude, Kyanite Archer (And I'm sorry, it irritates me too. Normally I would write it out and I have no idea why I didn't that time, I must have had a blonde moment (or as they're now called, a Hufflepuff moment) no offence to Huffelpuff's, I am one.), and PenMagic. You all diserve free hot chocolate, unfortunately I can't make good hot chocolate. So you'll just have to live with the satisfaction of a job well done, and a virtual salute *salutes*.**

**Also, thanks to these guys: Ch4r, Pebbles827, ReadinAndWritinIsLife, and Marrow365, who added me to their alerts/favorites and all those things that I'm not going to list out mostly because I'm a lazy bum. *holds up wine glass* true story. **

**Anyway, I love you all and would appreciate your feedback. We only have one more chapter and an epilogue left... :'( *sniff* Tis a sad day. But, that's not for another two weeks, so we'll worry about that then. Yay procrastination! So, please review. And have a good weekend. Read lots of Harry Potter. You know, the works. Farewell. **


	22. Pretty Much

**Alright, well. Here we go. Enjoy. I hope it doesn't suck. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, it would have been a lot worse, and when I say a lot I mean A LOT.**

* * *

><p>Raine's eyes slowly fluttered slightly as she slowly begun to wake. Where was she?<p>

A mix of clean air and strange potions only known to wizards that she had become so accustomed with filled her lungs. She attempted to open her eyes, but quickly closed them shut as the harsh, seemingly blinding, light reached her eyes.

"I think she's waking up!" Someone said from her side in a very recognizable voice.

"Are you sure? They said she'd be out for a while." Someone else replied.

"I'm positive, now shut up." The first one said.

"Moody…" Muttered the second.

Raine could feel someone grasping her hand before she slowly muttered, "Where am I?"

"Raine? Are you awake?" She heard, he voice all too familiar to her.

She, for the second time, tried to open her eyes, this time with more success. As they adjusted to the light, slowly she begun to make out the white walls of the small room she was in, several small beds with curtains around them filled the room as small bedside tables sat next to them. She seemed to be the only person lying down, which seemed odd. The more noticeable thing in the room was the faces of several people who had now gathered around the small bed, more importantly the dark haired, green eyed, teenager just to her left.

She looked up to catch his eyes as a look of relief swept across them.

"Albus?" she asked.

"Yeah." He replied with a slight chuckle.

"Where am I?" she asked for the second time.

"St Mungo's" Ginny said, cutting in.

"What?" she asked.

"You're at the hospital." Harry told her.

"Why?"

"Well you passed out." Albus said slowly, fidgeting with his hands.

"Wha-" She started to say, but all too soon the memories of the past days flooded through her mind. Being captured, and kept in that dark room, all the questions they had asked, forced her to answer. When Albus had come down, they had been tortured.

"Raine?" Harry said, snapping her out of her daze. "We needed to tell you that-"

"I told you!" and angry nurse said, entering the room. "Two guests at a time!" she said, gesturing towards the door.

After an awkward silence, in which glances were passed from person to person, several people got up to leave; realizing it wasn't their place to tell her anything, until just Harry and his middle child remained.

"You talk to her." Harry said calmly, before walking out of the room to join his family. Leaving just the two of them.

Albus turned back to her. "So," he started, "how are you feeling."

"Oh, you know. Like I just woke up without knowing where I was only to realize I'm in the hospital." She said back sarcastically.

He laughed. "Being out for six days can do that to a person." He said calmly.

"Six days!" Raine half yelled in complete shock, "I've been here for six bloody days!"

"Yeah…" Albus replied awkwardly, thinking over what to next say to her.

"Raine, there's something we need to talk about." He said after several minutes of silence.

She slowly, looked up into his green eyes.

"Well… obviously you were, you know, kidnapped." He started, "which wasn't really part of the whole 'bring Raine back to the wizarding world' plan."

Raine listened tentatively as he carefully continued to tell her of how they found her and the wanted Death Eaters they had captured during the whole episode.

"Then you… fainted," He concluded, "and something happened, but I wasn't really sure what it was."

"What happened?" She asked.

"Do you remember what happened right before you passed out?" He asked her.

"No, not really," she said, "I mean, I remember getting untied… but then, it's just kind of fuzzy…" She drifted off, finding sudden fascination with the fringe of the white blanket that covered her up to her stomach.

"You… did this weird sort of, wandless magic." He told her carefully.

"Is that, normal?" she asked him

"Well, no." He stated before a long, semi awkward, period of silence fell over them.

"But, what about that night. You know, when we found out I was a witch. I didn't use a wand then." She said rationally.

"That's because you hadn't used a wand before. When a witch or wizard hasn't used one they can, sometimes, do things like that. But when you first use a wand, your body gets so used to using it that they can't function without it. Unless, of course, you're extremely well trained." He told her.

Another silence.

"So, how did I do it then?" She asked him, breaking the tension that had accumulated around them.

"That was what everyone was wondering, I thought I had gone crazy and imagined it or something, but I just know it happened. So we tried to find something, anything about it."

They stayed silent for another few awkward moments.

"Did you find something?" She said timidly

"Yes." He replied slowly.

"What?" She said in the same mannerism.

"You're family… well, it was full of some of the greatest wizards known." He started, "apparently, that's why You-Know-Who wanted them to join him in the first place. They were so good; it didn't really even make sense. Most of them had mastered nonverballs by the time they were in their early teens. Not many people knew this, but they were also extremely good at wandless magic." He said, remembering what they had found in the old ministry records the day before.

"What does that have to do with me?" Raine asked

"Well, you're as good as they are. You were born with it." He told her.

Raine looked up at him, "but I'm horrible at magic, you should know, you tried to teach me."

"Yeah, I tried to teach you, but with a wand."

"So?"

"Well, it's different." He explained another silence.

"Are you okay?" He asked her leaning forward to take her hand in his, of course she wasn't okay. Why should he even bother asking? She must feel horrible, after everything that she had just been through. Really not just with six nights ago, with everything she'd had to deal with in her life, ever.

She closed her eyes and her head fell back down to the pillow. It was followed by, yet again, silence.

"I'm so, so sorry Albus." She finally said.

"What? What are you sorry for?"

"That I subconsciously dragged you into this whole mess." She confessed

"Trust me, it's anyone's fault but yours." He told her, attempting to ease her conscience.

He looked up to her closed eyes, she was s beautiful. Even when she had just woken up from a six day coma. He had been so worried that she wouldn't wake up. Everyone kept telling him not to worry, and how it would be okay, but his mind couldn't help but wonder. What would have happened if she hadn't woken up? He wouldn't have been able to function, he would feel so guilty.

"It was my fault you got taken." He said slowly.

"No it wasn't, if I hadn't run off none of it would have happened." She sighed.

"Raine, please don't blame yourself. After all, if I had just believed you, and hadn't been a prat, we wouldn't have gotten into the argument."

Raine laughed slightly at him, even thought their topic of conversation wasn't comical at all. He didn't mind though, he liked her laugh and it was a good thing to finally see.

"So, what now?" she asked him.

"Well, you stay in bed, get better. And when you're good and well, we go home." He answered

"And after that?" she asked

"In full honesty, after everything, I've sort of learned to just go with the flow."

She laughed again at this. As, just like fate always made them, and for the third time now, their faces grew nearer and nearer.

With every millimeter they gained Raine could feel the excitement of a thousand butterflies in the pit of her stomach. For some reason she couldn't pull away. She tried so, so hard to, but couldn't. She wanted it so badly, but knew he didn't feel the same way. Yet, there they were? Maybe he didn't realize what was going on? Maybe her head would jerk awake and she would realize it was all just one big, over fantasized dream. That's what was. A dream. This would never happen in real life. Ever.

Eventually, they were mere centimeters away. Albus could feel her steady breathing on his lips, causing his stomach to feel as though it was going into a mass of spasms, which it was. She was so close, it felt so incredibly right, how she would react? He didn't know, and thought he wanted to, he knew he couldn't stop now. Not when they were so close. She would probably hate him for it, and he hated being so selfish, she had just woken up after six days for Merlin's sake, but he had to do it, just once.

So, there they were. Faces almost touching as both girl and boy thought through the consequences of what would happen after doing what they were about to do, knowing the other would despise them once it was done.

But they didn't stop. And both of their eyes drifted closed as his lips softly pressed against hers. His hand went up to her cheek as the kiss grew slightly more passionate, as hers went up to tangle in his dark hair. Both of them lost track of time, it seemed as though the whole world had frozen, just for them. But as the need for air almost burst through their lungs, they pulled away. Both beat red.

"R-Raine," Albus stuttered, "I'm sorry I-I just- I just had to, just once. I know that you don't like me like that and I'm sorry but-" He was cut off as, out of the blue, and for reasons even she didn't know, Raine sat up to kiss him again. Which he, gladly, returned.

And it seemed like, for the first time in her life, even with everything she had just been through, things couldn't possibly have gotten any better. Because for that moment; everything was, pretty much, perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, um. Did it suck? Gah, I hope not… I was trying to make it, well good. Now, this is technically the last chapter… :'( But don't worry! There will be and epilogue. Unfortunately it will most likely be short, I already know what I'm going to do and I've (mentally) written it. So stay tuned, because there's one last kick left in this (figurative) horse. So, please, let me know what you think…<strong>

**Thank you to:**

**My reviewers: Pebbles827, Dracosnapeslytherin, LionRawrr, The Wedding Planners Daughter, ReadinAndWritinIsLife, PenMagic (less than three), and Kyanite Archer. Like I say all the time, I love you all, and I really, really do mean it. You guys make my weeks, all the time.**

**And to these guys who added me/this story, to their favorites/alerts: Free Blaze, .Emmazing, Nightfire237, and LionRawrr.**

**Also, some of you might have been reading about the wand vs. hand magic thing before you get a wand. Now, that's most likely not how it works, but it made sense in my mind. So, if you while reading it you were like 'what's this girl talkin' about!' well… sorry. It worked for this story. **

**P.S- KONY 2012! just doin' my part to make Kony famous… and if you have no idea what I'm talking about, Youtube it. **


	23. Epilogue

**Oh gosh. I'm not even going to say anything other than that I don't own Harry Potter…**

* * *

><p>"Mertigreu, Carla." The women said from the stage, before a dark haired teenage girl walked up to the podium, grabbed the roll of parchment in the women's hand, and sat back in a row with her fellow classmates.<p>

"You know, it's not like this is particularly boring, but I'd much rather they'd just hurry up already." Albus said to the brunette next to him.

"Oh shut up," she told him, "you're sister's graduating; you could at least pretend to be interested."

"I am interested; it's just that they're talking so much time."

"You're so impatient." Raine scoffed.

"But you love me anyway." He joked, squeezing on their entwined fingers.

This brought a small blush up her cheeks, not lots, but just enough so he could notice, making him reach over to kiss her lightly on the forehead.

"Bleh." James said in a _very_ mature manner from behind them.

"Openwitch, Michael." The lady called out again breaking the glare Albus had given his brother over his shoulder.

He groaned sinking deeper into his chair as the crowd applauded, Raine just laughed.

"Pendragon, Constance." The list dragged on; as did the time that they sat there. Until finally the moment they had actually been here for came, "Potter, Lily." The women said.

A loud applause was made from their side of the room, as all family members joined in on cheering on their sister/niece/daughter/grandchild.

The red haired girl on stage looked as though she would do anything to get off that stage as she half ducked her head and joined her fellow students in the rows of seating.

"Robetrson, Carlo."

"Ugh." Albus groaned, as Raine once again laughed at him.

At last Hugo, too, was called up and, like his cousin; he hid his embarrassment and went to join her at the other side of the stage. After the last few graduates were called up the ceremony came to a close as that years Head Girl and Boy made a speech that Raine doubted anyone really was paying attention too.

A second congratulations was given as the two redheads were swarmed with hugs and kisses, which were shunned by Hugo who was trying to act "cool" for his girlfriend, by fellow family members.

Four final graduation photos were taken, each separated by house. Gryffindor was taken last, and as Hugo and Lily smiled and waved at the camera, their fellow classmates surrounding them, Raine turned to Albus, "What house do you think I would have been in?" she asked him.

He looked at her, grinning that mischievous grin that he only wore when he was scheming. '_Oh no, not good._' She thought not a moment before he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Albus! Where are we going?" She shouted at him, as he continued dragging her.

"You'll see." He replied, not stopping to clarify.

She just continued on down the hall, knowing there was no stopping the boy when he got his mind set on something.

Eventually they stopped in front of a large statue. To Raine, it looked like a small creature with horns and wings, a gargoyle.

Albus stepped up to it and whispered something that Raine didn't catch. It began shifting, revealing a hidden staircase.

"Come on." Albus urged, once again grabbed for Raine's hand and begun dragging her, this time up the staircase.

Halfway up, Raine finally stopped, refusing to go any further, "Really Albus, where are we going." She said, looking up at him as he stood a step above her.

"Just trust me," He said stepping down to her level, but still remaining taller, "I'm curious."

"Curious about what?" She asked.

"Nothing, just come on." He looked up towards the top of the stairs, then back down to her, sending a pleading look.

"Fine." She sighed, as he, for the third time, grabbed her hand and led her on.

Once to the top of the stairs, Raine could tell they were in some sort of workplace. In the center of the room stood an old looking wooden desk, piled with papers, books, and quills. Surround the room were bookshelves filled with even older looking books.

"Where… are we?" She asked slowly, turning to Albus.

"Headmaster's office." He said nonchalantly, walking over to one of the shelves.

"How do you know how to get into the Headmaster's office?" She asked.

"I am a man of great mystery." He simply said, putting out his arms to add dramatic effect.

"Great mystery in the head." She muttered under her breath, as he grabbed for something at the top of the shelf.

"Now," Albus started, "grab that stool," he pointed to a rickety looking chair in the corner of the room.

She went over to it, picked it up and brought it over, done trying to reason with the boy.

"Good, now sit." He told her, pushing her shoulders down so she was now on the chair that stood in the center of the circular room.

From behind his back, he pulled out a ratty looking hat. It was worn and torn in the very ancient looking seams, it didn't look like a particularly interesting object; but, based on her experiences in the past year, she had learned not to judge an object by looks alone.

"Now," he started "no promises that anything is going to happen… but it's worth a shot."

"And what exactly is it that's worth a shot?" Raine asked.

"Well, this is the Sorting Hat."

"The what?"

"Sorting Hat, at the beginning of the year it sorts the first years into their houses. I'm not sure if it would be able to sort you, but I've always been curious." He explained, bringing the hat closer to the top of her head.

"Wait," she said putting her hand up to stop Albus from placing the hat on her head. "What if… well, what if… it's not what we expect…" She trailed off, looking away from him, unable to meet his gaze.

"Raine," He started, "it doesn't matter how you're sorted, I don't care… well obviously I do a little, but only because I'm curious. If you don't want to get sorted you don't have to, but either way, I don't care. I know who you are, and what some ratty old hat says, won't change that." He pulled up the hat again, "So, want to see?" he asked.

"One second," Raine said, "before we do." She stood up and pressed her lips to his. He responded in the manor they had, over the past few months, become so accustomed to. But this time it almost seemed different, and not in a bad way. The kiss they were now sharing seemed to contain everything, memories of the pain they had both suffered, hope of the future, and, of course, the passion that they both had for each other. She pulled away, "Okay, let's do it." She smiled before sitting back down on the old stool.

Albus smiled down at her, and slowly lifted up the hat to sit at the top of her head.

"Ah, so, you're curious about what house you should have been in." It whispered into Raine's ear, she jumped, not expecting for it to actually start talking to her.

"Um… yes. If that's not a problem for you." She said back timidly.

"Well, let's get started then. I have a song to perfect." It told her, "This one is harder than the average. With the loyalty that would best any Huffelpuff, the smarts to match up to all Ravenclaws, the cunning that could outsmart Slytherin, and the nerve to compare to every Gryffindor." It told her, taking some time to reflect on what his decision should be. "Though, it looks like only one belongs, it seems quite obvious if one were to really think about it."

As the feeling of anticipation in the pit of Ranie's stomach continued to rise up to her throat, as her breathing became more and more heavy, waiting of the moment of truth.

After a long enough time, the hat had finally decided to put her out of her mystery, "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p>"Allie!" Raine shouted, "Slow down! I know you're excited, but I swear if you lose us again you can find your own way to school!"<p>

"Oh give her a break," Albus said, "let the kid have some fun."

"I will, but knowing her she'll somehow end up on the other side of the station by the time we've barely made it to the entrance of the platform."

Albus laughed, knowing it was most likely true, his daughter had a tendency to be a curious wanderer, which often lead her to trouble.

"But mum, all my friends are waiting." The dark haired, hazel eyed girl complained.

"And they've been doing so all summer, five minutes won't kill you." Her mother said back.

The twelve-year-old girl sighed in return, grabbing onto the side of the trolley her father had offered to push for her.

"Dad," the green eyed boy said from next to him, "What house do you think I'll be sorted into?"

"Oh, it doesn't really matter." His father answered in return, "Just make sure you take care of your little sister, I don't want any trouble with you two." He said pointing a stern finger between the two, semi identical faces.

"I'm only younger by six and a half minutes." His second daughter muttered, "Besides, we all know Rowland's the one who's always getting in trouble."

"Nuh-uh!" Her brother said in defense, "you were the one who broke mum's vase last week, Manara!"

She gasped, "You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that!"

Raine and Albus looked at each other and simultaneously rolled their eyes, their kids were a handful, and whether it was keeping track of Allie's overly rambunctious personality, or the twins' knack of finding trouble, well, it kept them on their toes.

Eventually they came to the, all too familiar, barrier and after running thought the brick wall, thankfully without any trouble, they came to platform 9¾. Filled with witches and wizards of young and old, the platform was most definitely a lively place.

A gleaming scarlet train was the center of attention, and as parents hugged and kissed their children goodbye they boarded it, ready for the year ahead of them.

The family of five came to a clearing, and it seemed like the right place for a goodbye.

Raine turned to her three children, "Now Allie, remember what I told you about your schoolwork, you need to work hard and get good grades."

"I know mum." Her daughter replied blandly.

"I love you so much." She told her, scooping her up for a big hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Can I go meet my friends now?"

"Sure, have a good year; we'll see you at Christmas." Raine said.

Allie was just about to turn and run towards the train before her father grabbed her, "and where do you think you're going." He said before engulfing her in a hug, which she returned.

"Goodbye sweetheart." He said kissing her on the forehead, before she boarded the train.

The adults turned to their remaining two children. "Alright you two, now, it's your first year, and I don't want any trouble from you." Raine said, "No hexing, jinxing, pranking, detentions, fights-"

"I think they get the point dearest." Albus said sarcastically, cutting his wife off when he saw the bored expressions on his children's faces.

"With them you never really know." She said giving her kids a warning look.

"We're right here you know." Manara said.

Raine bent down to hug the two of them, "I'll miss you so much." She said, so only they could hear.

She pulled away, looking into the faces of her twin children as Albus too went to hug them.

"Now get going," he said "we don't need you missing the train."

The twins nodded and gave their parents one final hug before walking up to the large train. They both took one last look at their parents, before walking onto the train together.

Minutes later the doors of the train closed and the engine started. As it begun rolling out of the platform Raine could see all three of her children stick their heads out of an open window, they all waved a final goodbye.

"I hope they'll be alright." Raine said to her husband.

"Oh, don't worry." He said, throwing an arm over her shoulder, "It might be hard at first, first year is always tough, pressure to get into the right house and make friends and all that. But it should be alright; after all," He leaned in to gently kiss her on the forehead, "they're not alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so… I'm done. I've never actually finished something like this. So… I don't know how to say goodbye. Wow, this is harder than I thought it would be. Yikes. So, yeah. I guess this is it. Wow. I just… wow. It's been so great to be able to write this, there are parts that I think back about and I'm like 'Ugh, why did I write that?' But I guess that's part of writing. And for all of you who stuck with me, no matter where you started out, the beginning or the end, I'm so grateful that you actually took the time to read it. So, whether you're reading this in 2012 or 2020, let me know what you thought. <strong>

**So, a big thanks to my reviewers who I could never have done this without: Duchess E. V Watson, MortallnstrumentsFan, Pebbles827, and Emma. **

**I'd actually like to really thank all these people: The Wedding Planner's Daughter (Who would occasionally get Starkid songs stuck in my head), Kyantie Archer (Who would help me pick out the little, sometimes big, mistakes), PenMagic (Who would also occasionally get Starkid songs on repeat in my head, and gave me the idea for the first half of this chapter), and Jo Gurtrude (Who also, also would get those same songs in my head). Honestly you four I could always rely on to review for almost each and every chapter, you gave me advice and stuck to it through thick and thin. You guys are so totally awesome, I LOVE YOU. **

**So, with this we end the journey of Raine and Albus. *sigh* I'll miss it. But don't worry, keep an eye out, because I promise you, thought it may not be about these two, there will be other story's, the possibilities are already buzzing around in my tiny, hyperactive mind…**


End file.
